A Sogra
by sandramonte
Summary: COMPLETO: Este fanfic traz a história de Rin e Sesshoumaru, o relacionamento dos dois com os amigos e com uma pessoa especial: a mãe dele!
1. Capítulo 1 – Após a tempestade de Naraku

**A Sogra**

Esta história é baseada no mangá InuYasha de Rumiko Takahashi. Seu conteúdo é sem fins lucrativos. InuYasha pertence à editora Shougakukan e a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 1 – Após a tempestade de Naraku**

Normalmente, os dias passavam tranqüilos naquele período da História Japonesa. Havia muitos youkais, que o senhor monge Miroku costumava combater. Ele tinha a ajuda de seu amigo meio-youkai InuYasha.

Ambos já eram pais. Miroku já tinha 4 filhos com Sango. InuYasha tinha um pequeno de dois anos com sua Kagome, que fazia medicamentos, aproveitando seus conhecimentos da Era atual. Ela tinha a ajuda vovó Kaede, contudo, por conta da idade da senhora, Kagome contava cada mais vez mais com a providencial colaboração de Rin.

Aquela jovem já não era mais uma menininha, tornara-se uma adolescente e tinha 14 anos. Kagome via em Rin uma espécie de irmã mais nova. A caçula costumava ser alegre. Gostava de flores e ajudava Kagome com a plantação de medicamentos. A convivência fez Rin aprender a utilizar o arco e flechas. Ela aprendia fácil as coisas.

Rin gostava da vida que levava. Gostava dos amigos. Mas, a jovem ficava especialmente feliz com a presença de um certo indivíduo. Cabelos prateados, os cor de mel e roupas brancas. Sesshoumaru sempre visitava sua protegida. Chegava a ser curioso vê-lo nas imediações da vila do irmão.

Muita coisa havia mudado no período que todos procuraram por Naraku e a jóia de quatro almas. O primogênito dos Taisho passou a rondar aquela vila humana. De início, homens e mulheres ficaram com medo, principalmente porque Sesshoumaru era muito quieto. Mas, Kagome logo disse a todos que ele era caladão, mas não era perigoso. Isso era verdade em partes. Sesshoumaru poderia ser muito perigoso, se algo acontecesse a sua protegida.

Os dois nunca marcaram horários. O Taisho costumava visitá-la quando sabia que Rin estava no pequeno campinho com flores. Ele gostava daquele lugar. Nunca dissera, mas gostava de flores, achava-as muito bonitas, especialmente as que jovem cuidava. Normalmente, Sesshoumaru chegava ao local com Jaken. Rin conversava por um bom tempo com o pequeno youkai, que sabia que seu senhor gostava de ouvi-la, muitas vezes sozinhos.

Com a proximidade com os humanos, especialmente os pequenos, Jaken era constantemente "seqüestrado" pelos filhos de Sango, que gostavam muito de brincar com ele.

- Nestes últimos dias, eu e Kagome tivemos muito trabalho, senhor Sesshoumaru! Tivemos que fazer muitas ervas. O senhor Satome está muito doente! Fizemos muitas infusões para ajudá-lo!

Sesshoumaru só ouvia.

- Mas, estou feliz porque ele está melhor. Bem melhor! Nem treinei o arco e fechas, mas valeu muito a pena!

Sesshoumaru olhou de soslaio para Rin, que falava olhando para o céu. Ele gostava da idéia de vê-la treinar algo.

- Imagino que o senhor e o senhor Jaken tiveram muitas aventuras. O senhor demorou para vir desta vez.

- ...

Ela ficou um tempo quieta.

- Rin...

- Sim senhor Sesshoumaru?

- Terei que ficar um tempo longe. Tenho que resolver alguns problemas...

Ela olhou para seu protetor e baixou a cabeça. Rin sabia que quando ele falava em "alguns problemas", era alguma batalha que iria se envolver.

- O senhor volta quando?

- Em breve. Em breve voltarei.

Sesshoumaru se levantou, não olhou para trás e ficou um tempo em pé. Sabia que logo seu servo viria correndo como louco. Bufando, logo Jaken apareceu dizendo:

- Cheguei, ccccheguei senhor Sssseshoumaru!

- Vamos. – saiu caminho.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru? – Rin chamou. Ele parou. – Quando voltar, promete que vai tirar esta armadura?

- Ahn?? – Jaken interrogou.

- É que eu imagino que o senhor deve ficar muito bem sem ela! – em verdade, Rin poderia imaginar como seria abraçá-lo. Especialmente sem aquela armadura.

Sesshoumaru ouviu o pedido e nada disse. Jaken se segurou no pêlo branco do senhor e saíram voando. Rin se despedia acenando. Sesshoumaru nada disse e não se virou. Mas, ele sabia que sua protegida estava acenado. Ele podia sentir...

CONTINUA


	2. Capítulo 2 – Lembrando do garoto selado

Esta história é baseada no mangá InuYasha de Rumiko Takahashi. Seu conteúdo é sem fins lucrativos. InuYasha pertence à editora Shougakukan e a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 2 – Lembrando do garoto selado**

Vovó Kaede já não fazia mais as atividades que em outrora dava conta. Agora, ela ficava a maior parte do tempo sentada perto de casa, ouvindo e aconselhando os moradores. Kagome tomara algumas de suas funções. E tinha a ajuda de Rin. A jovem sempre fizera tudo com muito esmero, mas naquele tinha estava meio avoada, cuidando de outros afazeres. Não era à toa.

Era um dia especial. Todos estavam parabenizando-a. Rin fazia 15 anos. Recebeu alguns presentes dos moradores. Ela agradecia, estava feliz e especialmente com esperanças. A jovem cuidava da comida que haveria à noite. Rin convidara alguns os amigos mais próximos: Sango, Miroku e filhos, Kohaku, Shippou, InuYasha, Kagome e o pequeno Kenji. Ele tinha os mesmos olhos cor de mel do pai e do tio, mas os traços humanos eram muito fortes. Afinal, o pai é um meio youkai e a mais humana...

Kagome via a empolgação da amiga. Ela mesma se lembrara quando fizera 15 anos. É uma data importante para uma garota. Muitas fazem festa. Kagome não ganhou uma festa, mas foi com esta idade que conheceu o garoto selado... que conheceu seu companheiro InuYasha.

- Aconteceu tanta coisa depois dos meus 15 anos... – falou meio que para si mesma.

- O que Kagome-san? – Rin perguntou.

- Uhn...? Ah, eu disse que aconteceu muita coisa depois dos meus 15 anos. Muitas ruins, mas a maioria foi boa, porque conheci vocês e InuYasha.

Rin sorriu.

- Eu gostaria que seus 15 anos fossem inesquecíveis. Mas claro, sem nenhuma mulher centopéia te puxando para um poço escuto, sujo e altamente bizarro!

O sorriso de Rin foi mais largo e voltou aos seus afazes. Kagome percebeu um pouco de agitação na amiga. Ela logo percebera que o sentimento de Rin para com Sesshoumaru era muito, mas muito parecido com o que sentia por InuYasha.

Ele virá.

Ahn?

- Sesshoumaru. Ele virá, pode ter certeza.

Rin ficou quieta. Talvez tivesse aprendido isso com seu senhor. A ficar quieta quando não queria mencionar algo. Quando deixou tudo pronto, foi para aquele local. Normalmente, ele aparecia à tarde. E Rin ficou um bom tempo ali, no seu campinho de flores. Ela cuidou de algumas. Parou. Olhou para outras, parou. Sentou, olhou de um lado a outro. Levantou, inspirou fundo. Expirou com um jeito de derrota. O tempo passou e nada de seu senhor aparecer. Rin imaginou que Sesshoumaru iria se lembrar do seu aniversário. Que iria voltar para esta ocasião.

Talvez ele estivesse muito ocupado. Talvez tivesse se machucado. "Machucado? Oras, ninguém machuca o senhor Sesshoumaru, ele é muito forte", pensou. Talvez tivesse... encontrado alguém. Ela fechou os olhos. Raras vezes ficava amuada. Mas estava. Aquele último pensamento logo tomou sua mente. "Mas, ele nunca pareceu se interessar por ninguém. Ou será que se interessou e eu não percebi? E por que estou pensando nisso? A vida é dele, droga!" Rin cruzou os braços, já com raiva de Sesshoumaru. Era a primeira vez que ficava com raiva dele. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu aquela voz conhecida...

CONTINUA


	3. Capítulo 3 – O cheiro

Esta história é baseada no mangá InuYasha de Rumiko Takahashi. Seu conteúdo é sem fins lucrativos. InuYasha pertence à editora Shougakukan e a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Capítulo 3 – O cheiro

* * *

Era a primeira vez que ficava com raiva dele. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu aquela voz conhecida...

- Rin?

Ela se virou e o viu. Ele se aproximou com um olhar ameno, um tanto carinhoso. Já fazia um bom tempo que não a via. Nem sempre poderia estar por perto, mas gostava muito de estar por perto nas ocasiões especiais.

- Vamos. Está meio tarde já! – sorriu.

Rin sorriu de volta. Um sorriso leve.

- Sim... vamos Kohaku!

Imaginou que seu senhor não apareceria. Já havia passado do horário. Sesshoumaru nunca chegara tarde para vê-la. Ela e Kohaku caminham e falaram de suas vidas. Como era exterminador de youkais, grande parte das vezes estava distante. Mas, ele costumava visitar a irmã, cunhado e sobrinhos e sempre ia ter com Rin.

- Chegaram! – Kagome falou para todos dentro da casa.

- Rin, Rin!! – os filhos de Sango a abraçaram – Feliz aniversário!!

Eles logo deram a ela um embrulhinho. Era uma presilha. Rin gostava de prender o cabelo.

- Sou eu quem está dando! – uma das gêmeas falou.

- Mentira! Sou eu.

- Que nada... – o terceiro falou. O quarto filho estava no colo de Sango e via os irmãos brigando entre si

- Calma! Calma! Foram os três! Estou muito feliz!! – falou se agachando para abraçar a todos.

Sango foi ao seu encontro e a cumprimentou. Depois foi a vez de Miroku. Eles haviam lhe dado uma bela faixa, também para prender os cabelos. Em seguida, InuYasha a cumprimentou. Kaede sorriu sentada próximo a comida, com Shippou perto dela, que a cumprimentou dali com um "feliz aniversário' gritado. Kohaku a abraçou e disse:

- Feliz aniversário! Quinze anos! Você está ficando cada vez mais bonita – falou baixo para que os sobrinhos não ouvissem.

Kagome se aproximou. Parecia que era a única que percebia uma certa tristeza no fundo dos olhos de Rin. Ela aproximou-se e a abraçou.

- Feliz aniversário querida Rin. Quando a gente faz 15 anos, parece que as coisas boas e ruins ficam mais evidentes! Tenho certeza que você terá muitas alegrias!

Rin fitou a amiga e sentiu um leve puxão em seu quimono.

Ei, se não é meu pequenino afilhado!

Era Kenji, o pequeno de InuYasha e Kagome. O jovenzinho de três anos sorria para Rin. Ela era praticamente uma tia para ele, já que parecia um pouco com a mãe. Ele falou meio atrapalhado por ser tão pequeno ainda:

- Eu sou muito pequeno, só posso dar um abraço! – falou olhando para o chão e com as mãos nas costas. Rin olhou para ele, fechou um pouco os olhos, abaixo-se e disse:

- Então porque não me dá logo meu presente, uhn?

O pequeno sorriu e logo a abraçou forte. Rin também o abraçou. Gostava muito daquele pequeno, muito mesmo. Todos se sentaram, Kenji ao lado dela. Agradeceram a Deus e começaram a se servir.

- Não façam cerimônia! – Rin falou aos pequenos – Eu e Kagome fizemos tudo com muito carinho! Hoje é um dia especial para mim e fico muito feliz por ter todos perto de mim!

- Comida! Comida!! Ehhhhhhh... – falaram os pequenos.

Rin sorriu mais uma vez. Kagome olhava para ela, sempre vendo uma ponta de tristeza no fundo dos olhos. Kenji ia começar a comer quando parou. Levantou o nariz.

- Pai, pai... – olhou para InuYasha.

- Você está sentindo também?

- Estou sim. – ele tinha hábitos humanos, falava como um humano, parecia muito com um humano. Mas, o sentido de olfato ainda era de youkai.

- Eu também to sentindo! – Shippou falou olhando para os dois.

- O que foi? – Rin perguntou – A comida está com cheiro estranho?

- Uhn-uhn. – Kenji balançou negativamente a cabeça – É que...

- É um cheiro estranho sim. Só não falo que é fedido porque parece com o meu. Bah, está lá fora! Além do cheiro daquele sapinho resmungão...

Rin arregalou os olhos. Sabia que InuYasha só falara assim, com certo desdém, de uma pessoa. E sabia que esta pessoa querida sempre tinha a companhia de um youkai sapo, o qual ela também tinha grande apreço...

CONTINUA

* * *

Eu Gostaria de agradecer a todas (acho que só tem mulher aqui) que estão lendo e falando. Em breve falarei a cada uma! Abraços!!


	4. Capítulo 4 Por mais três anos

Esta história é baseada no mangá InuYasha de Rumiko Takahashi. Seu conteúdo é sem fins lucrativos. InuYasha pertence à editora Shougakukan e a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Capítulo 4 - Por mais três anos...

* * *

Rin arregalou os olhos. Sabia que InuYasha só falara assim, com certo desdém, de uma pessoa. E sabia que esta pessoa querida sempre tinha a companhia de um youkai sapo, o qual ela também tinha grande carinho...

Ela afastou Kenji e se levantou com tudo, saiu e o viu ali, parado, sempre os olhos dourados fixos.

- Hora menina.. O que fffoi? – perguntou o pequeno youkai.

Rin olhou para Jaken e foi correndo abraçá-lo.

- Senhor Jaken! Que bom vê-lo de novo! Como o senhor está?

- Rrrin... sssolte-me! hehe Olhe, olhe... – apontou para outro youkai. Era Aa-Uun.

- Aa-Uun! – ela levantou e acariciou as cabeças do youkai dragão. Sempre tolo, a criatura parecia demonstrar algum tipo de sentimento só com Rin. – Venha, tem uma graminha gostosa logo ali.

A jovem levou rapidamente o youkai para um campinho com grana agradável a ele, que ali ficou. Rin voltou correndo e seu senhor continuava parado no mesmo lugar olhando para tudo. Só Kagome olhava da porta a cena. Rin retornou para próximo de Sesshoumaru e disse:

- Achei que o senh...

- ... tinha esquecido? – respondeu. Rin se calou, baixou a cabeça, mas levantou os olhos percebendo algo diferente.

- O senhor está.. está sem... a armadura. – a jovem fitou-o Queria dar um forte abraço em seu senhor.

- Não sei o que você pensou quando me fez aquele pedido, mas sinto-me mais confortável sem aquela armadura.

- Senhor Jaken, senhor Sesshoumaru – pegou-o pela mão direita – vamos, começamos comer agora!

- O quê? – Jaken gritou – Não vamos entrar coisa nenhuma! Comerrrr comida humana, uhn...

- Eu mesma fiz!

- Não vamos cois...

- Jaken!

- Ssssim, sssenhor Sesshoumaru?

- Fique quieto!

- Sim. – ele respondeu amuado.

Rin continuou a segurar-lhe a mão. Ia sair em louca disparada, mas foi contida pela costumeira calma ao andar de Sesshoumaru. Ele foi devagar. Imaginou que havia os amigos humanos do irmão e da jovem. Não que ele gostasse de humanos, mas por alguma razão, acostumara-se a presença deles.

Ela entrou sorridente, com o youkai cachorro ao seu lado e Jaken mais atrás. Todos os cumprimentaram. Sesshoumaru apenas fez um aceno.

- Que coisa, você veio mesmo? – indagou Kohaku. Kagome olhou para ele. Parecia que a tristeza que ela via nos olhos de Rin agora estavam nos do irmão de Sango. Sesshoumaru olhou de soslaio para o rapaz.

- Kenji, querido! – Rin chamou pelo garoto – você poderia se sentar só um pouquinho para lá.

O pequeno levantou a cabeça e viu aqueles olhos dourados a fitá-lo. Kenji deu um largo sorriso.

- Tá bom! Senta aqui, tio!

Sesshoumaru olhou-o intrigado. O sobrinho havia crescido bastante, até que falara bem para a idade. Era praticamente humano. Em outra época de sua vida, Sesshoumaru nem olharia para o jovenzinho. Mas, mesmo a contragosto, aquele menino já quase totalmente humano era neto do grande pai de Sesshoumaru.

Jaken logo foi agraciado com as brincadeiras os filhos de Sango, como diria ele: "parem, eu não ssssou brinquedo!" O youkai cachorro se sentou ao lado de Rin, que fazia questão de colocar sashimi para seu senhor. Ele olhou para ela, como se um segredo muito grande fora revelado. Sesshoumaru comia peixe e outras iguarias humanas.

Ele ficou quieto, enquanto Sango e Kagome falavam de coisas corriqueiras, InuYasha resmungava com Shippou. Kenji comia quieto. Ele era bom de hashi, apesar de pequeno. Era o tipo que acabaria com toda a comida da refeição, sem os outros perceberem. Mas Shippou percebeu.

- Ei Kenji, você tá comendo tudo! Menino, você só tem três anos! – o pequeno olhou para o youkai raposa com os hashis na boca, que estava cheinha.

- Deixa eu filho comer! – InuYasha deu um soco na cabeça de Shippou.

- Seu idiota!

Rin sorria com a cena. Sesshoumaru olhava tudo aquilo de soslaio. "Realmente, este meio youkai continua tolo...", pensava. Meio que de repente, as gêmeas de Sango e Miroku chegaram perto do youkai cachorro e começaram a acariciar o pêlo do braço. Ele olhou para a cena, finalmente com expressão de espanto.

- Nossa!! Como é macio! – uma delas falou.

- Puxa, é mesmo! E você é bonitão! – a outra comentou – quando eu crescer, você pode namorar comigo!?

Sesshoumaru ouvi tudo e como de costume, nada disse. Rin sorriu, Jaken ficou indignado e bradou um "o quê??", Sango ficou sem graça e pediu desculpas e quando Miroku ia esboçar dar uma bronca, eis que surge uma voz ao lado do youkai cachorro:

- Parem com isso! O meu tio já tem a namorada dele!! – falou apontando para Rin, que corou miseravelmente e quase se engasgou. As gêmeas olharam para ela e em um profundo sinal de derrota, largaram o pêlo e foram para perto do pai.

- Rin não é namorada de Sesshoumaru. Imagino que devem haver muitos outros pretendentes para ela aqui no vilarejo, já que Rin está se tornando uma garota e vai se tornar uma mulher muito mais bonita!

O tom de voz de Kohaku deixou claro a Kagome o que se passava na cabeça no coração dele. Ela lamentou, porque era claro o que se passava no coração de Rin. E de certa forma, no coração já não tão mais duro de Sesshoumaru, que olhou para Kohaku com os olhos relativamente cerrados.

Houve um silêncio incômodo por uns instantes, quebrado por InuYasha e Shippou, que começaram a brigar por comida. Kagome não gostava daquelas briquinhas. Mas, deu graças a Deus pela infantilidade de ambos.

Rin não encarou mais Sesshoumaru, que olhava única e exclusivamente para sua comida. Depois de algum tempo, o youkai cachorro se levantou, olhou de soslaio para Kenji, que retribuiu ao olhar do tio com um sorriso. Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e chamou por Rin:

- Quero falar com você.

Saiu e deixou Jaken lá dentro "sofrendo" com os pequenos. A jovem finalmente olhou para ele, que já estava saindo. Ela levantou e foi atrás dele. Kohaku olhou a cena e bufou. "Por que Rin é tão submissa na presença do cachorro? Ela não é assim normalmente. Até comida para ele, Rin coloca e pior, com muito gosto!!"

Já do lado de fora, Sesshoumaru continuava a andar devagar, com a jovem indo atrás dele. Os dois chegaram ao campinho que Rin cuidava. Parecia que não havia tempo ruim naquele campo. Sempre havia alguma flor, sempre parecia alegre, não importava a época do ano. Ele se sentou em um tronco, o mesmo que sempre se sentavam, antes dele partir há um ano. Rin se sentou próxima ao seu senhor, ainda de cabeça baixa, com vergonha do comentário de Kenji.

- Rin!

- Sim... – ela finalmente levantou o rosto para fitá-lo.

- Fiquei fora este ano, porque tive problemas com um youkai. Obviamente, ele já não existe mais... Provavelmente, não devo mais me afastar.

Ela ouviu e sorriu com o comentário.

- Que bom, senhor Sesshoumaru! Eu fico muito feliz em saber, senti muito sua falta!! Muito mesmo!

Um largo silêncio se instalou. A lua estava como Sesshoumaru mais gostava de apreciar. Gigantesca, a lua estava cheia. Rin também olhava para o grande satélite, como quem acompanhava uma pessoa em um museu. Só que estavam parados.

- Por mais três anos...

- Como? – ele perguntou.

- Ficaremos assim, por mais três anos. Daí já não vou ser mais tão criança e bobona como sou... – Rin sorriu ao dizer isso.

Sesshoumaru apenas a olhou. Aquele comentário era muito agradável a ele. Afinal, Rin ficara ali para se acostumar aos humanos, talvez conviver com eles. Mas, por algum motivo, aquele comentário dela parecia dizer que Rin queria ficar ao lado dele.

- Uhn.. bem, sabe, eu vou indo senhor Sesshoumaru. Sai sem falar com eles, acho que vão entender. Mas, tenho que voltar, não é bom deixar a senhora Kaede sozinha... – Rin falou, levantou-se, fez o cumprimento de despedida e quando ia saindo, Sesshoumaru a chamou.

- Ainda não lhe dei meu presente. – comentou sereno.

Ela se virou e sentiu o toque leve em sua mão. Sesshoumaru colocou uma pulseira no punho dela. Rin olhou e eram pedrinhas parecidas com as do colar de InuYasha. Só que haviam dois dentes. Ela olhou sem entender.

- São meus.

- Ahn? Seus? O senhor está banguela?

Era contido, mas mesmo assim deu para perceber o sorriso dele.

- Não. Não se esqueça que sou um youkai. – ele fechou os olhos – Espero que não tenha nojo e que cuide bem deles.

- Eu jamais teria nojo de algo do senhor, senhor Sesshoumaru! Jamais... – ela falou, abraçando o próprio punho. A jovem sabia que era de suma importância quando um youkai dava algo de si para alguém. Bastava ela lembrar da tessaiga e tenseiga, o que ambas espadas representavam para seus donos.

- Vá. Já está tarde.

Rin cumprimentou-o mais uma vez, enquanto Jaken chegava correndo.

- Ssssenhor Sesshoumaru!!

Ela ia saindo correndo quando falou:

- Obrigada senhor Sesshoumaru! Vejo o senhor em breve! – e sorriu indo embora.

* * *

CONTINUA


	5. Capítulo 5 O pergaminho

Esta história é baseada no mangá InuYasha de Rumiko Takahashi. Seu conteúdo é sem fins lucrativos. InuYasha pertence à editora Shougakukan e a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Capítulo 5 - O pergaminho

* * *

Cansado. Era assim que se sentia o jovem Toushi. Ele lutara com alguns youkais e estava relativamente ferido. As criaturas sinistras queriam um estranho pergaminho que ele levara. Era uma espécie de mapa, onde estava escrito que existia um grande tesouro, que um grande youkai cachorro havia deixado a uma família humana. Este fato chegou aos ouvidos da pulga Miyuga, que logo foi ao encontro de InuYasha.

- Uhn, e você acha que este pergaminho era do meu pai?

- Sim senhor InuYasha. Que outro grande youkai cachorro houve anos atrás?

- Mas, esta história está muito mal contada, vovô Miyuga. Por que o pai de InuYasha teria deixado um tesouro a uma família humana? – perguntou Kagome?

- Senhora Kagome, eu não me recordo de algumas coisas, sabe...

- Tá ficando velhinho mesmo! – exclamou Shippou.

- Uhn – a pulga respondeu com cara de invocado – De qualquer forma, é bom procurar o rapaz e perguntar a ele quem seria o youkai cachorro, não acha? Até porque, há youkais atrás dele, por causa disso. Só pode ser algo que seu glorioso pai deixou a algum humano!

- InuYasha... –Kagome chamou.

- Uhn?

- Não seria bom chamar o Sesshoumaru?

- Não! Eu vou procurar este cara sozinho! Sesshoumaru provavelmente iria querer matá-lo e pegar o que nosso pai deixou... Se é que deixou alguma coisa!

- Senhor Sesshoumaru não iria pegar nada! – ouviu-se a voz de Rin, ao entrar no recinto – Ele mudou muito, InuYasha, não pegaria nada que não é dele!

- Uhn...

- Hoje é lua cheia! – Rin comenta.

- E daí? – InuYasha responde.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru gosta de vir aqui com a lua cheia!

- Senhor Sesshoumaru tem vindo em terras humanas? Não posso acreditar!! – Miyuga indaga. Ele não sabia deste hábito do primogênito dos Taisho.

- Ele mudou muito... – Kagome falou olhando para Rin.

- Bem... – a pulga continuou – não será preciso procurar muito pelo rapaz, para falar a verdade...

- E por quê? - Kagome perguntou.

- Porque eu o vi aqui perto, meio escondido... Estava com um jeitão meio machucado. Acho que precisa de ajuda e rápido!

- InuYasha... – Kagome fez uma expressão de preocupação. Se o rapaz estava machucando, precisava de ajuda. Mas ela não poderia sair como fazia antes, tinha sua cria.

- Ei Kagome, eu vou com InuYasha! – Rin falou – Vou levar algumas ervas para o caso dele estar muito mal. Além disso, ele pode tentar revidar se ver o InuYasha... Pode achar que ele também quer o pergaminho.

- Muito prudente, muito prudente, menina Rin! – disse a pulga – Ele está naquela direção! – apontou o dedo para uma direção, enquanto se aconchegava no pescoço de Kagome. Ela logo o jogou para cima de InuYasha.

- Querendo fugir de novo, não é? – ela falou brava.

- Senhora Kagome está pegando os hábitos estúpidos do senhor InuYasha... – a pulga fez menção de chorar.

- Ora, chega de idiotice e vamos logo! Vamos Rin.

- Kagome?

- Sim, Rin?

- Pode avisar o senhor Sesshoumaru que chegarei mais tarde?

Kagome suspirou e sorriu.

- Sim, aviso sim... E não esqueça o arco!

- Sim!!

InuYasha e Rin saíram correndo. Kagome disse para ela subir nas costas do meio youkai, mas Rin se recusou. Achava aquilo meio estranho. "Se ainda fosse Aa-Uun", pensou.

Pouco depois de saíram, Kagome fez o que Rin pediu. Ela esperou por Sesshoumaru. Como sabia da afeição do filho pelo tio, decidiu levar Kenji. Por algum motivo, o garoto achava Sesshoumaru um cara legal. "Talvez seja pela aparência séria... Ai, que um dia InuYasha acaba ficando com ciúmes...", Kagome pensava.

- Mamãe, titio está chegando!!

- Onde? – ela não o via. Por um instante, esquecera que o filho tinha um excelente olfato.

Sempre imponente, o youkai cachorro chegou ao campinho de flores de Rin. Ele estranhou a presença de Kagome e Kenji.

- Masss, o que vocêsss fazzzem aqui? – perguntou Jaken.

- Tio!! Tudo bem?

Sesshoumaru olhou para o garoto sem nada responder.

- Sesshoumaru, Rin pediu para eu vir e lhe avisar que ela estava ocupada. – Kagome e Kenji ignoraram completamente Jaken.

O youkai cachorro franziu as sobrancelhas. Repentinamente, veio a cabeça de Kagome um comentário maldoso, a fim de tirar uma dúvida.

- Sim, ela foi ter um outro rapaz, sabe...

- O queeeê??- Jaken gritou.

Kenji olhou para a mãe intrigado e mais intrigado estava Sesshoumaru. Ele fez aquela expressão de outrora, com olhar gélido, só que com uma sutil diferença que só Kagome conseguia perceber: havia emoção naquele olhar. E era de raiva.

- Brincadeira! Brincadeira! – Kagome logo amenizou – Ela foi ajudar InuYasha.. A história é meio louca... E envolve seu pai.

- Meu pai? – ele indagou.

- Sim...- Kagome logo contou a história para Sesshoumaru. Ela achava que o youkai tinha o direito de saber de algo que envolvia sua família.

InuYasha e Rin chegaram ao local onde estava o rapaz. Ainda estavam longe, mas dava para perceber que ele estava machucado.

- Engraçado, isso me lembra uma cena que vivi quando criança... – Rin se referia a cena de ver Sesshoumaru machucado quando o conheceu.

- Ei você!? – InuYasha chamou o rapaz, já se aproximando – Que história é esta de ter um pergaminho com um tesouro que meu pai deixou?

O rapaz olhou para InuYasha. Rin ia logo atrás. O rapaz levantou um pouco. Achou que estava com a vista embaraçada. Não estava. Arregalou os olhos, com incrível horror. Rin o olhou melhor. "Não pode ser...", pensou.

- Vo... você... – o rapaz falou.

InuYasha olhou para trás e viu Rin com uma expressão muito séria.

- Vo... você... Você...!! – o rapaz acabou desmaiando.

InuYasha olhou para ele, para ela e não entendeu nada.

- Ei Rin, você conhece este cara?

A jovem ficou um tempo sem responder. Baixou a cabeça quando disse:

- Sim. Eu nunca poderia me esquecer de alguém tão querido, nunca...

* * *

CONTINUA

Pessoal, por motivos alheios ao meu conhecimento, não consigo colocar em negrito e nem em itálico.. .Enfim, espero que estejam gostando! Ficarei uns dias foram, mas em breve - espero que não próxima semana (21 a 27 de julho), eu esteja de volta com novos capítulos! Abraços!!


	6. Capítulo 6 Lembranças do passado

Esta história é baseada no mangá InuYasha de Rumiko Takahashi. Seu conteúdo é sem fins lucrativos. InuYasha pertence à editora Shougakukan e a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Capítulo 6 - Lembranças do passado

* * *

A jovem ficou um tempo sem responder. Baixou a cabeça quando disse:

- Sim. Eu nunca poderia me esquecer de alguém tão querido, nunca...

Rin ficou atônita. Ela se aproximou do rapaz e uma lágrima saiu de seu olhar, agora carinhoso.

- Toushi...- ela se virou para Inuyasha – Vamos, vamos levá-lo daqui. Rápido!

InuYasha não gostou muito do tom de voz dela. Lembrava Sesshoumaru. De qualquer forma, pegou o rapaz e o levou nas costas. Chegando ao vilarejo, todos olharam para o jovem querendo saber quem era ele. InuYasha o levou para dentro da casa. Rin estava apreensiva.

- Rin...- aquela voz firme a chamou.

Ela olhou para o lado. Não percebera a presença de Sesshoumaru.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru... Desculpe. Mas, ele precisa de mim. Prometo que já explico quem é ele...

Como de costume, o youkai nada disse. Ele se perguntara por que aquele humano era tão importante assim para sua protegida. "Quem seria ele...?" Rin vivera a grande parte da vida ao lado dele, como poderia conhecer um humano sem que Sesshoumaru soubesse? Aquilo estava incomodando o youkai.

Kagome e Rin cuidaram dos ferimentos do rapaz, enquanto ele ainda estava desacordado. Do lado de fora, InuYasha estava com os braços cruzados e Sesshoumaru estava próximo a ele.

- Rin disse a você quem é ele? – o irmão mais velho perguntou sem olhar o mais novo.

- Uhn...? Não. Na verdade, ela me pareceu muito espantada quando o viu...

- E fiquei mesmo! – mais uma vez, Rin chegou ao local da conversa. Tinha a companhia de Kagome.

Os amigos, inclusive Sango – que ficara mais tempo com os filhos – estavam próximos para ouvi-la.

- Ele é alguém muito especial para mim, alguém que nunca esqueci.

Aqueles comentários de Rin doíam muito em Sesshoumaru. Ele não sabia por que, mas doíam. Parecia com o mesmo sentimento de quando ele pensou tê-la perdido, quando foi ao mundo dos mortos, e foi revivida pela mãe dele. Era um sentimento de perda, mas diferente.

- O nome dele é Toushi. Eu sei que é um nome meio estranho... Acho que papai gostava de nomes esquisitos... – aquelas palavras doíam um pouco em Rin, porque faziam-na lembrar de coisas que queria esquecer – Nasci um bom tempo depois dele, Toushi é quatro anos mais velho que eu.

- Peraí... então ele é... – InuYasha não terminou a frase.

- Irmão. – Sesshoumaru falou com o tom ameno de sempre.

- Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru.

- Ei, então você deve saber que história é esta de pergaminho ser de um grande youkai cachorro e tals – InuYasha falou bravo, como se Rin tivesse culpa de algo.

- Senta! – Kagome falou com raiva do companheiro.

- Eu não sei.. Não sei que história é esta. Tem muita coisa que esqueci de propósito, para me esquecer daquele dia... – falou com os olhos fundos, já quase chorando.

- Ele está acordando... – Sesshoumaru olhou para dentro da casa.

Rin levantou a cabeça e foi correndo. Kagome e Sango foram atrás dela. Toushi sentara, colocara a mão na cabeça falando um "ai, ai, ai" choramingoso.

- Toushi? – Rin o chamou.

Ele levantou a cabeça, olhou para ela e em um súbito movimento levantou aterrorizado.

- Fantasma! Fantasma!! – andou para o lado e acabou saindo da casa – Deixe-me! Fala para o papai e mamãe que ainda não chegou minha hora!!

Todos olharam para ele, ouviram e constataram que o que Rin dissera era verdade. Toushi acabou esbarrando em Sesshoumaru. Os dois se olharam. Toushi também olhou para InuYasha... Rin se aproximou e tocou o braço dele.

- Viu? Eu não morri. Eu também não morri...

Ele olhou em volta, olhou para ela e pôs a mão na cabeça, em sinal de dor.

- Venha, você precisa descansar.

- É, e precisa esclarecer umas coisas! - InuYasha falou sem gritar, mesmo assim não escapou de Kagome.

- Senta!

Já dentro da casa, Toushi explicou a Rin e aos demais que ouviam como escapou dos bandidos. Rin sempre falara por alto porque começou a andar atrás de Sesshoumaru, mas pouco falara de sua vida com a família.

- Eles me pegaram. Não vi quando você conseguiu fugir. Tentaram me matar me jogando no rio, mas por uma força divina, acredito, consegui viver! Fiquei um tempo como andarilho até voltar para o que tinha restado de casa e como não estava lá, achei que tinham cremado você junto com papai e mamãe... As pessoas da vila me disseram que cremaram minha família.. – suspirou.

- Papai conseguiu me proteger e me escondi. Por isso não me pegaram. De lá para cá aconteceu tanta coisa... – suspirou - Enfim, agora estou aqui e bem com meus amigos e com o senhor Sesshoumaru.

Toushi olhou para todos e frisou o olhar por instantes em InuYasha e Sesshoumaru. Sorriu levemente até falar:

- Curioso... Então você é Sesshoumaru e você InuYasha... Que coisa... Quem diria que eu iria conhecer os filhos do cachorrão...

Sesshoumaru e InuYasha se olharam Por que aquele rapaz falara daquele jeito do grande Taisho?

* * *

CONTINUA

* * *

i pessoal! Fiquei uma semana fora de férias, mas retomei a vida! Vcs viram que no dia 30 de julho será lançado no Japão um OVA de InuYasha? Até tem imagem da Kagome e da Rin!! É muito fofo! Aguardemos!


	7. Capítulo 7 Herança

Esta história é baseada no mangá InuYasha de Rumiko Takahashi. Seu conteúdo é sem fins lucrativos. InuYasha pertence à editora Shougakukan e a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Capítulo 7 - Herança

* * *

Sesshoumaru e InuYasha se olharam Por que aquele rapaz falara daquele jeito do grande Taisho?

- O pai de vocês foi um grande youkai cachorro! Ele escreveu um pergaminho, falando um pouco da vida dele. Ao que me parece, o cachorrão foi muitíssimo forte! – Toushi comentou.

- Isso a gente já sabe. Fale algo que seja novidade! – InuYasha falou irritado.

- Então o que meu sogro deixou foi um tipo de diário? – Kagome disse com uma expressão bastante interrogativa. Sesshoumaru olhou de soslaio para ela, e percebeu que Kagome realmente se sentia da família.

- É... e por que o velho deixou um pergaminho para você? – InuYasha falou novamente.

- Você tem um jeito meio estranho de falar do seu pai... Enfim... Ele não deixou para mim. Oras, não teria como porque nem o conheci. Mas pelo que li, ele tinha muito apreço por um ancestral meu chamado Hayao. Foi meu ancestral quem ajudou seu pai a se aproximar de Izayou.

Todos olharam para InuYasha. De certa forma, ele estava sendo grosso para alguém que era parente do homem que de alguma forma, ajudou-o a vir ao mundo.

- Tá, tá.. e daí? – o meio youkai perguntou.

- E daí que seu pai conhecia um pouco os hábitos humanos, mas foi com meu ancestral que ele aprendeu peculiaridades dos humanos: Tipo de comida, bebidas, como se comportar e coisas afins, oras. Ele escreveu este pergaminho porque ao que entendi, ele sabia que ia morrer. Escreveu um pouco depois de uma luta com um dragão... É... cujo nome é...

- Ryokousei. – Sesshoumaru falou seco.

-Sim... Ai! – colocou a mão na cabeça – Isso aí! Enfim... Ao que me parece, ele estava muito machucado e sabia que ia morrer. Então decidiu escrever este pergaminho. Fez alguns comentários de vocês dois... – olhou para Sesshoumaru e InuYasha – O cachorrão sabia que teria um moleque.

O meio youkai bufou.

- Ele até que teve tempo de escrever muita coisa que achou o que seria e que aconteceria... E por fim, ele deixou comentários de um presente muito especial para minha família, em agradecimento ao meu ancestral!

- Nosso... – Rin se manifestou.

Todos ficaram algum tempo calados, até que InuYasha finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

- Tudo o que você disse faz algum sentido, mas como saberemos que é verdade?

- É sim, senhor InuYasha! – disse a pulga – O glorioso senhor seu pai tinha realmente amizade por um humano. É possível que tenha deixado algo para a família dele.

- Então por que este tal Hayao não foi atrás do presente? – Shippou perguntou.

- Não sei. Talvez não tivesse tido tempo. Talvez não tivesse tido oportunidade. Não faz pergunta difícil, guaxinim... – Toushi comentou.

- Eu sou uma raposa!! – Shippou falou bravo!!

- Me dê este pergaminho! Quero ver o que o velho escreveu, vamos!!- InuYasha falou em tom irritado.

- Ler? – Toushi perguntou já irritado com o tom de voz de InuYasha – Você não vai ler nada... Acho que seu pai não teria escrito o que escreveu de você, se soubesse que se tornaria tão grosso e estúpido. Não vou deixar que você saiba o que ele diz neste pergaminho...

Todos olharam para InuYasha com certo desdém.

- Idiota – Shippou falou.

- InuYasha realmente é muito idiota... – Sango comentou.

- Completamente – Miroku completou.

- E você? - Toushi olhou para Sesshoumaru – não vai querer saber o que seu pai escreveu de você?

Sesshoumaru olhou para Toushi e ... nada disse. No fundo, ele queria saber o que o pai havia escrito dele. Sentia uma certa necessidade em saber dos sentimentos do pai para consigo, mas não admitiria para ninguém. Muito menos na frente de humanos e do caçula.

- Bem, acho que é melhor mesmo... Imagino que você não iria gostar... – Toushi falou com um sorriso sarcástico – Pelo jeito, você é um youkai orgulhoso demais em sê-lo! Não iria mesmo... gostar dos comentários de seu pai a seu respeito...

O primogênito inspirou fundo, ainda mais curioso. "Meu pai... será que não gostava de mim e deixou isso claro aos humanos?", pensou. Rin olhou para seu senhor e sabia que ele queria saber. Mas conhecia o irmão. Ele não entregaria o pergaminho para ninguém ler. Toushi era meio egoísta com o que era dele. "Ou...", ela pensou.

- Toushi...

- Sim Rin?

- Diga-me, lembro um pouco... Papai contava histórias de tesouros de youkais. Ele dizia que algumas coisas ficariam comigo, outras com você. Quando você retornou depois dos bandidos, onde o pergaminho estava?

Toushi olhou para ela com expressão brava.

- Onde? – Rin insistiu.

Ele permaneceu quieto. A jovem teve certeza.

- Estava em uma árvore, bem próximo ao campo onde papai tinha uma horta, não é mesmo?

- E daí? O que tem isso agora?

Todos olhavam para os irmãos. Eram raras as vezes que Rin ficava brava, mas ao que parecia, ela estava meio irritada.

- Então, esta na hora de você me devolver o pergaminho. Porque ele não é seu... É meu, papai o deixou para mim.

Toushi bufou e disse:

- Achei que você tinha esquecido disso, raios!

Realmente, Rin esqueceu algumas coisas de propósito. E viu a curiosidade no fundo dos olhos de Sesshoumaru. Ela não poderia deixar que seu irmão tomasse algo que era seu e nem algo que era para o seu senhor saber. No fundo da alma de Rin, ela sabia que Taisho não teria escrito algo ruim sobre os filhos, muito menos de seu senhor...

* * *

CONTINUA


	8. Capítulo 8 – Mais forte que o sangue

A Sogra

Esta história é baseada no mangá InuYasha de Rumiko Takahashi. Seu conteúdo é sem fins lucrativos. InuYasha pertence à editora Shougakukan e a Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 8 – Mais forte que o sangue

No fundo da alma de Rin, ela sabia que Taisho não teria escrito algo ruim sobre os filhos, muito menos de seu senhor...

- Vamos, está na hora de me devolver...

- Não vou devolver nada!

- Vai sim!

- Não vou...

- Vai!!

- Não...

Os irmãos ficaram a discutir até um berro se fazer presente.

- Chega! – disse Kagome – Que coisa ridícula!

Toushi bufou até falar:

- Que coisa... Nos encontramos há pouco e já estamos brigando...

- Coisa de irmão, né? – Rin respondeu.

- Bem... sabe a árvore que eu estava encostado? Fiz um furinho e deixei no tronco.

- Então vou lá peg... – Rin não completou a frase

Ouviu-se um barulho muito forte do lado de fora. Youkais estava atrás de Toushi, querendo o pergaminho. Logo InuYasha e Sesshoumaru foram proteger o vilarejo.

- Nossa, é inacreditável ver o senhor Sesshoumaru defendendo um vilarejo humano... – disse Miyuga.

Havia muitas criaturas sinistras e logo os humanos estavam apavorados. Miroku, Sango e Shippou foram ao local onde ficavam as crianças. Eles não deram pela falta de um jovenzinho.

Os youkais pareciam controlados por outros youkais e logo Sesshoumaru percebeu isso. Ele foi atrás de um dos líderes, que estava a certa distância. InuYasha estava conseguindo eliminar as criaturas com certa facilidade. Kagome, que estava dentro da casa, sentiu uma incrível necessidade de sair. "Onde estaria Kenji?", pensou.

- Fique aqui! – Rin falou para o irmão.

Faltava apenas um youkai. InuYasha ainda estava meio longe dele.

- Agora chegou sua vez, seu fedido! – o meio youkai gritou.

- Ho-ho-ho, tem certeza? – o youkai falou cinicamente.

Logo InuYasha viu o que não queria. A criatura tinha em sua posse o pequeno Kenji.

- Solte-o! Solte-o agora!! – o desesperou se apossou do meio youkai.

- Vejo que para mim não tem mais jeito... Pode deixar, eu vou soltá-lo!

O youkai não teve misericórdia. Ele enfiou as garras no filhote de Kagome. InuYasha ficou sem reação ao ver o filho cair na grama, com os olhos abertos e dizendo baixinho, que só ele pode ouvir:

- Papai...

Kagome deu um grito. Ela nunca gritara tão forte e com tanta emoção. E saiu correndo em direção ao filho. O youkai esperava pelo golpe de InuYasha, mas o ataque veio de outro lugar, certeiro, em na cabeça da criatura, que logo caiu desacordado. Era Rin com uma de suas flechas. Ela atirara e chorava ao mesmo tempo, com um profundo sentimento de ódio na alma.

- Meu menininho... – choramingou - Ele era meu sobrinho de criação, seu desgraçado...

Toushi viu tudo pela janela e se lamentou. Uma figura pequena estava lá, o tempo todo quieto. Sempre seguira seu senhor, que como sempre, deixou-o ali sozinho. Ele não se importava com os humanos, mas assim como Sesshoumaru, Jaken se afeiçoara aquelas criaturas tolas e fracas, ainda mais pelo garotinho quase humano, com olhos cor de mel.

Viu o desespero de Kagome, a inércia de InuYasha e a tristeza de Rin. Olhou para o garotinho nos braços da mãe.

- Uhn... ssssó tem uma pessoa que pode ajudá-lo. E voccccê – falando para Toushi – fique aqui como Rin dissssse.

O pequeno youkai sapo saiu e pegou Aa-Uun. Foi até onde seu senhor estava. Sesshoumaru acabara de matar um dos líderes do grupo.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, uma coisa horrívelllll aconteceu!

O youkai cachorro olhou para Jaken intrigado. O que seu servo estava a fazer ali?

- Aquele pequeno... Um youkai o pegou. Pobrezinho.

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos. Lembrou a expressão sempre feliz do sobrinho.

-Não tenho nada a ver com aquele garoto – falou e saiu em louca disparada.

- Uhn... sempre falando coisas diferentes do que realmente sente... – Jaken falou para si mesmo.

Sesshoumaru chegou ao local. Viu Kagome inconsolável, o irmão ainda parado, sem reação, quase morto, sem estar ferido. Viu Rin chorando, chorando como nunca vira. Ela olhou para seu senhor. O choro cessou um pouco e se transformou quando o viu. Sabia o que ele iria fazer.

- Saia!

Kagome levantou a cabeça e o viu. Sesshoumaru não tirava os olhos do pequeno sem vida.

- Saia...

Kagome hesitou por um instante. Ela olhou para o cunhado e viu no olhar dele carinho, um carinho muito grande por Kenji. Ela soltou o filhote. Sesshoumaru sacou Tenseiga e cortou o ar. Logo Kenji voltou à vida. A mãe chorou copiosamente, desta vez de alegria.

- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!! – ela agradeceu em profunda reverência.

O irmão mais velho deu as costas e foi até o mais novo. InuYasha estava chorando. Ele teria que agradecer o mais velho eternamente, mas antes que pudesse mencionar alguma coisa, o primogênito disse:

- Só uma vez... Não sou Deus, só posso trazer alguém do mundo dos mortos uma única vez... – falou em tom de aviso e olhou para Rin.

- Obrigado, eternamente... - InuYasha baixou a cabeça.

Logo Jaken chegara. Parecia que só Rin percebera ao longe que trazer Sesshoumaru de volta foi obra dele. Ela gritou:

- Muito obrigada senhor Jaken, o senhor é um amor!!

- Oraaaa... – disse o youkai sapo.

Rin sorria ao longe. Ela não percebera que uma mão segurara seu braço. Era Toushi, com olhar desesperado.

- Vamos, vamos Rin, estão atrás de mim... e por isso querem pegar você!!

- Como? – ela olhou para o irmão e saiu correndo junto a ele.

Jaken aproximou de Sesshoumaru e falou:

- Massss o que aquele irmão maluco da Rin pensa que está fazendo?

Sesshoumaru não gostou daquilo. Tinha um pressentimento ruim...

CONTINUA


	9. Capítulo 9 – Comeossos

* * *

Esta história é baseada no mangá InuYasha de Rumiko Takahashi. Seu conteúdo é sem fins lucrativos. InuYasha pertence à editora Shougakukan e a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Capítulo 9 – Come-ossos

* * *

- Massss o que aquele irmão maluco da Rin pensa que está fazendo?

Sesshoumaru não gostou daquilo. Tinha um pressentimento ruim...

- Aonde estamos indo, Toushi? – Rin perguntou ofegante.

- Eu sou um estúpido mesmo... Não nos vemos há anos e deixo uma coisa destas acontecer... Eu sou um imbecil!

O rapaz estava machucado. Rin ainda tinha algumas flechas. Ela notou que eram perseguidos por um youkai, que logo apareceu na frente deles.

- Eu quero o tesouro!! Vamos, humano... me dê, me dê logo o pergaminho!

- Ora, vá pro inferno! – Toushi jogou uma pedra no youkai.

Logo, ele e a irmã estavam cercados. Havia muitos youkais prestes a pegar os dois. Mas, Sesshoumaru chegou para ajudá-los.

- Ora, saiam criaturas nojentas. – ele comentou.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh... – era InuYasha.

Toushi e Rin viram que os amigos chegaram para ajudá-los. Só que haviam muitos youkais muito, mas muito próximos de Rin. Toushi ficou desesperado. Estava machucado e não sabia o que fazer para proteger a irmã que mal voltara a ver. Só havia uma solução. Havia um poço, bem próximo deles.

- Rin, minha irmãzinha... Você fica aí até estes youkais morrerem! – ele apontou para o poço.

- Ei, espera! – ela retrucou – Este é o poço come-ossos... Espero aí.

Não adiantou. Toushi a jogou lá. Ele não sabia o que era aquele poço. O rapaz imaginou que a irmã estaria salva. Na verdade, todos imaginaram. Logo Sesshoumaru e InuYasha conseguiram acabar com todos os incômodos youkais. Kagome se aproximou de Toushi. Ele se virou para o poço e chamou pela irmã.

- Rin... Vamos, saia daí! Desculpa... – ele logo imaginou que Rin não respondera porque estava com raiva dele – Vamos Rin... Vou pedir para um dos cachorros pegar você, ainda estou meio machucado... Vamos...

InuYasha e Sesshoumaru rosnaram levemente. Kagome se aproximou e logo ficou preocupada. Olhou para dentro e não viu a amiga.

- Rin, Rinnnnn? - Toushi gritou.

- Não vai adiantar... Ela... – Kagome fez uma breve pausa – ela foi para outro mundo. Este poço é uma ligação deste e de outro!

- O quê?? – Toushi caiu sentado.

Os sentimentos de Sesshoumaru estavam certos. "Será que Rin estaria no mundo de Kagome?", pensou.

- Bem, ela deve ter ido para sua casa, Kagome. – disse InuYasha – Ha-ha-ha, só falta ela se apaixonar pelo seu irmão e decidir ficar por lá!

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos e firmou mortalmente o olhar em InuYasha.

- InuYasha... – Kagome falou.

O meio youkai sabia o que iria acontecer com ele.

- Senta!

- Ahhhhhh...

- Tonto. Bem, eu vou entrar, não tem jeito. Tenho que tentar.. – Kagome olhou para o poço. Ela não nunca mais entrara lá desde que voltara a Era Medieval. InuYasha olhou sério para a esposa.

- Ei InuYasha, eu vou voltar! – Kagome comentou.

O meio youkai sabia que era verdade. E a jovem pulou. Pulou com os olhos cerrados, esperou um pouco e logo os abriu. Inspirou fundo. "Como será que estavam todos? Será que Rin tinha já tinha se apresentado? Ou o avô de Kagome teve mais um piripaque?" Ela abriu os olhos e subiu o poço. Kagome fez a mesma expressão de espanto de todos.

- Ei.. você não disse que iria atrás de minha irmã? – Toushi questionou.

Todos entenderam. Rin tinha ido para algum lugar que Kagome não poderia ir. Todos ficaram ligeiramente preocupados. Mas, logo ficaram mais amenos, pois sabiam que a família de Kagome era gentil e educada. Só um ser estava bastante apreensivo. Mas ninguém conseguira perceber.

- Ai, aí... – Rin resmungou – Droga, o Toushi não precisava ter me empurrado assim.. Aí meu bumbum...

A jovem olhou para alto. Não ouvia barulho de nada nem ninguém. Subiu. O dia estava claro. Olhou de um lado a outro. Não viu ninguém. Na verdade, o local estava um pouco diferente. As árvores, algumas plantas. "Nossa, que estranho", pensou. Olhou de um lado a outro e não viu a presença de absolutamente ninguém, nenhum conhecido.

Rin andou um pouco e ouviu uns gritos. "Droga, ainda estão lutando", pensou. Ela correu, correu até o local. Lá estava ele, forte e imponente. Lutava bravamente contra alguns humanos. A jovem se escondeu e olhou bem para aquele youkai. Cabelos prateados, pêlo felpudo nas costas, lua na testa, linhas nos rosto e mãos. E sim, os olhos tinham cor de mel. "Não pode ser... não pode ser", a jovem fechou os olhos, inspirou fundo. "Deus, onde estou? Este youkai só pode ser..."

Rin abriu lentamente os olhos, ouviu uns gemidos. Eram gemidos de mulher. Ela foi até onde estavam os gemidos. Mais uma vez, o olhar de espanto apossou a jovem. Ela já havia visto aquela mulher. Mais precisamente aquela youkai. Vira quando era criança. Aquela bela youkai havia salvo Rin, quando Sesshoumaru não poderia mais trazê-la do mundo dos mortos.

- Esta é a mãe de ... – Rin parou a fala.

A jovem logo parou de falar, quando viu a expressão de dor da mulher. Rin percebeu o volume no corpo da youkai. O quão grande estava a barriga da fêmea.

- Mas então... este é... Este é meu...

* * *

CONTINUA

* * *

Olá meninas! Espero que vocês estejam curtindo a história! Esta semana, vou ver se consigo dar um gás maior, se eu conseguir um tempinho!

Também queria tirar uma dúvida, para aquelas que conhecem melhor este site. Os arquivos têm tempo de vida? Por exemplo: o arquivo Sogra 01 deve ser apagado em uns 45 dias... Se ele for apagado, todo o fanfic vai para o espaço? OO Se alguém puder me dar uma luz, eu agradeço!

Ah, outra coisa, quem quiser saber mais do novo OVA de InuYasha, eis o link: /features/articles/itsarumicworld.html. Está tudo em inglês, mas dá para ver a imagem da Rin e da Kagome! Beleza? É isso a, abração!!


	10. Capítulo 10 – Dúvidas

Esta história é baseada no mangá InuYasha de Rumiko Takahashi. Seu conteúdo é sem fins lucrativos. InuYasha pertence à editora Shougakukan e a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Dúvidas**

* * *

A jovem logo parou de falar, quando viu a expressão de dor da mulher. Rin percebeu o volume no corpo da youkai. O quão grande estava a barriga da fêmea.

- Mas então... este é... Este é meu...

A mulher realmente parecia sentir dor. Rin não pensou duas vezes.

- Ei... – a youkai olhou para a humana.

- Uma humana... Veio me matar, veio matar o herdeiro de Taisho...

- Não, não.. Eu jamais mataria o senhor Sesh... – a jovem parou a fala ante a expressão de apreensão e espanto da youkai – Só... só quero ajudá-la. Pode se levantar?

A youkai estranhou que uma humana demonstrasse tanta atenção e preocupação. Mas, por algum motivo, aquela garota parecia confiável. A youkai olhou para o punho de Rin e viu a pulseira com os dentes.

Sua pulseira... tem um cheiro familiar.

Rin olhou para o pulso e entendeu que o tal cheiro familiar era dos dentes de Sesshoumaru. O olfato daquela fêmea era realmente muito bom.

Vamos...

A Youkai levantou com certa dificuldade e foi com Rin. As duas se distanciaram do local onde estavam. A youkai parou e começou a gemer bastante. Rin olhou para ela e insistiu.

- Vamos mais um pouco...

- Não posso. Não posso. Tenho que fazer nascer o filho de Taisho.

Por um instante, a humana percebeu porque Sesshoumaru era tão ligado ao pai. Até a mãe dele se referia a ele como o filho de Taisho, e não da mãe. A fêmea deu um grito maior, o que fez Rin ter certeza: ela teria que ajudar a dar a luz aquela criança.

A humana procurou acalmar a fêmea, pegou uns panos que estavam com a youkai. Não teria tempo de pegar água quente. Rin já ajudara no parto de Sango em duas ocasiões, sabia como ajudar uma grávida. Só que ela mesma estava apreensiva. Aquele não era um parto normal. Aquela youkai não era uma qualquer. E ele não era um bebê qualquer.

Como todos os esforços da youkai, logo Rin viu uma cabeça surgindo e em instantes... um corpinho inteiro. A youkai estava muito cansada. A humana segurou a criança estática. O bebê chorava. "Meu... meu senhor... Meu senhor chora?", Rin pensou. Sem perceber, ela abraçou o recém-nascido, com um carinho incomum. Embalou-o com uma toalha, que estava com as outras coisas. A youkai percebeu com muito estranhamento a humana.

- Dê-me o filho de Taisho.

Rin olhou para a fêmea e entregou o bebê. Continuava a olhar para ele com extremo carinho.

- Não entendo. – a youkai falou.

- O quê?

- Não entendo porque confiei em uma garota humana. E nem porque você, uma criatura inferior, tem tanto apreço por este bebê.

A humana ficou quieta. Não tinha o que responder. Preferiu ficar a olhar para o pequeno. "Quem imaginaria que Sesshoumaru um dia fora indefeso, pequeno e fofinho...", pensou. Ele nascera com a meia-lua, com linhas no rosto, nas mãos e perto do... Logo, Rin corou. A jovem pensou como seria o local do seu senhor, já adulto...

A fêmea amamentou o pequeno, que logo depois adormeceu. A mãe fitou o filhote e olhava a humana, que não saíra do lado dela por um só momento.

- Por que ainda está aí? – a youkai indagou.

- Ahn? – Rin saiu dos seus pensamentos.

- Por que ainda está aí? – a youkai indagou.

- É.. bem... eu... – Rin ficou sem palavras – Bem, eu só queria saber se vai ficar tudo bem...

As duas ficaram se encarando por alguns instantes, até o silêncio ser quebrado por Rin.

- A senhora é muito bonita. Linda mesmo, não envelhece nunca...

A youkai logo a fitou com desprezo.

- Envelhecer... Definitivamente, os humanos são criaturas inferiores...

O pequeno dormia. A youkai estava de olhos fechados, mas continuava acordada, apesar do cansada. Rin olhava para o pequeno Sesshoumaru e estava envolta em seus pensamentos.

"Por que será que vim parar aqui? Não entendo... Porque isso tinha que acontecer comigo? Será que estão todos bem... Que coisa... Kagome dizia que era do futuro e foi para o passado. Eu sou o contrário... Qual a razão de tudo isso?", ela foi interrompida com uma pergunta:

- Quem lhe deu?

- Uhn?

- Quem lhe deu os dentes de sua pulseira? – a youkai perguntou séria.

- Foi... foi alguém muito especial para mim. Alguém que tenho uma profunda estima, respeito e carinho... – sem perceber, Rin olhou para o pequeno Sesshoumaru.

- Tem... tem alguma coisa diferente em você, humana. Não sei o que é, mas tem...

Logo, ouviu-se barulho de alguém na mata. Rin levantou e pegou uma de suas flechas. Seu irmão a jogara no poço enquanto ela ainda estava com as flechas nas mãos. Ela apontou para a direção do barulho, que passava muito rápido de um lugar a outro.

"Eu tenho que proteger o senhor Sesshoumaru, tenho que proteger meu senhor...", ela pensou apreensiva.

Mesma sendo rápida, a humana não pode se safar daquele youkai, que a pegou pelo pescoço com muita ira.

Quem é esta humana que se atreve a apontar uma flecha para mim?

Ele tinha uma meia-lua na testa...

No tempo de InuYasha, um youkai estava em um campinho de flores. Quieto, olhando para o vazio. Raras vezes o youkai se sentira impotente. E, todas elas tinham relação a humana.

- Onde você estará, Rin...

* * *

CONTINUA


	11. Capítulo 11 – Ascendência

Esta história é baseada no mangá InuYasha de Rumiko Takahashi. Seu conteúdo é sem fins lucrativos. InuYasha pertence à editora Shougakukan e a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Ascendência**

* * *

Quem é esta humana que se atreve a apontar uma flecha para mim?

Taisho apertava o pescoço de Rin, que segurava o pulso do youkai. Quando ele estava prestes a cravar as unhas venenosas em Rin, eis que uma voz interveio:

- Não... Não a mate.

Ele olhou para o lado e viu a fêmea com um ar interrogativo.

- Ela me ajudou. A mim e a seu herdeiro.

Taisho ficou um com certa expressão de espanto. Olhou para Rin e a soltou. Ela caiu, colocou a mão no pescoço e começou a tossir.

- Por que esta criatura inferior teria lhe ajudado? – ele perguntou a youkai.

- Não sei. Não sei lhe dizer, meu senhor. Esta garota é estranha. Nada fez a mim e nem a seu herdeiro. Pelo contrário, ajudou-nos.

O líder dos youkais cachorros observou Rin, que levantou a cabeça para fitá-lo.

- Não quero machucar seu filho. Não quero fazer nada contra vocês. Não tenho nada contra vocês. Só isso.

O youkai continuou a observá-la. Viu a pulseira no punho de Rin. Ele franziu a testa, mas nada disse. Depois, voltou o corpo para a fêmea e para o filhote. Taisho abaixou-se e pegou o bebê. Como era bonito. Era um bebê muito belo e saudável. Também tinha a meia lua como ele, as linhas, um verdadeiro herdeiro.

Taisho tinha problemas com humanos. Eram criaturas que viviam pouco, mas causavam muitas complicações. Promoviam guerras e tinham relativa inteligência para eliminar youkais fortes. Muitos youkais e humanos queriam mantá-lo. Taisho representava um poder muito forte entre os youkais. Eliminar a existência de seu herdeiro seria a glória para muitas criaturas.

Ele não entendia por que uma humana teria ajudado seu fêmea. Ele continuou um tempo segurando o bebê com um olhar extremamente orgulhoso e depois entregou-o para a mãe. A youkai amamentou novamente o filho. Ela olhou para Rin, que continuava próxima. A humana – em verdade – estava perdida. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Quando correram, ela acabou se afastando do poço comeossos. E também, queria ficar mais um pouco com o pequeno Sesshoumaru.

Taisho ficou um tempo em alerta, até finalmente dizer:

- Vamos, vamos sair daqui. Melhor voltarmos para minhas terras. Quero meu herdeiro protegido.

Taisho abraçou a fêmea e quando ia sair voando, Rin chamou:

- Ei, posso ir com vocês?

Tanto a fêmea como Taisho olharam intrigados para Rin, depois um para o outro.

- Por que eu levariam uma criatura como voê para meu reino?

- É... bem.. é que... – Rin olhou para o chão – vamos dizer que por hora, estou meio perdida...

Taisho inspirou fundo, fitando a youkai. Ela olhou firme para Rin e logo percebeu que o filhote também observava a humana. Rin sorriu para o pequeno, que retribuiu. A mãe ficou extremamente intrigada. E Taisho também. Por que o filhote sorrira para uma humana? Não sorrira para os pais, mas para uma humana. O líder dos youkais cachorros inspirou e disse:

- Venha, não quero perder tempo aqui.

Ele se transformou em um enorme cachorro e levou as duas e o filhote para as terras do oeste em suas costas. Todos os youkais do local ficaram espantados com a presença de uma humana. Taisho nada disse aos youkais, que também não perguntaram. Contudo, imaginaram que a humana teria feito algo a agradar o senhor, senão ela não estaria viva ali. Não destrataram e nem a trataram bem.

Rin logo imaginara que teria que se virar sozinha naquele local. Para ela tudo bem, já está acostumada. Nos últimos anos vivera entre os humanos, mas ainda se lembrava da ocasiões que tinha que procurar comida sozinha quando vivia com Sesshoumaru.

"Senhor Sesshoumaru... como o senhor estará... no futuro?"

- Humana...

Rin olhou para o lado e viu uma velha youkai. Ela entregou uma cesta com frutas para a humana.

- A senhora mandou lhe avisar para ficar naquele quarto. – apontou para o local.

Rin acenou positivamente para a youkai, que saiu olhando para trás. A senhora parou e observou profundamente a humana. Não entendia os humanos. Assim como seus senhores, não entendia os humanos. Finalmente saiu.

Rin sentou-se em uma muretinha e comeu as frutas. Eram boas frutas. Lembrou-se que Sesshoumaru gostava de comê-las Mas que dificilmente ele se alimentava na frente de estranhos, especialmente humanos.

Alguns youkais cachorros passavam por ela e cochichavam. Era uma humana diferente, tinha um olhar diferente. Ela não tinha medo de ninguém, encarava-os com curiosidade. Ela pensava que aquela era a segunda vez que pisava naquelas terras. Lembrava bem pouco do lugar. Quando criança, Rin acompanhara Sesshoumaru, que fora falar com a mãe.

"A mãe..." Era uma fêmea linda, os séculos não alteraram a beleza dela. A jovem humana ficara ali por alguns dias. Acabou por conhecer o lugar. Não falava com os youkais. E nem eles com ela. Eles a a toleravam porque souberam o que a humana tinha feito.

A jovem não sabia ao certo quanto tempo estava ali, mas os dias fizeram-na pensar cada vez mais em casa. Rin quase se perdera em seus pensamentos, quando ouviu um "ei". Era a velha youkai, única com quem Rin falava. A velhinha disse que a matriarca queria falar com a humana. Rin acompanhou a velha youkai. Entrou em um belo recinto. Lá estavam a youkai e o bebê. Ele olhou para a jovem e sorriu levemente.

- Viu? O príncipe parece gostar de você. Não entendo. Meu senhor ficou intrigado, porque o pequeno não sorri para ele, nem para mim. Mas, para você sim. Não entendo realmente...

- Bem, talvez haja alguma afinidade entre nós. Uma ligação... – Rin parou para pensar na palavra certa - ... espiritual. Algo assim. Quem sabe, seja nosso destino se encontrar pelos tempo e espaço...

O comentário da humana deixou a youkai confusa. Não entendera o que a jovem dissera. Contudo, não questionou. Aquela humana dava uma certa segurança a matriarca.

- Posso segurá-lo só mais uma vez?

A youkai olhou para Rin e permitiu. A humana segurara o bebê. Mesmo pequeno e indefeso, Sesshoumaru tinha um olhar altivo. Era um verdade príncipe. Ela acariciou o pêlo que ele tinha no braço direito. Era macio, bem macio.

- Porque você disse iria segurá-lo só mais uma vez? – youkai perguntou de sopetão.

Rin a fitou e disse calmamente:

- Preciso voltar de onde vim. Meus amigos devem estar me esperando. Quando pedi para vir aqui, eu queria conhecer um pouco mais este lugar. Mas... eu pensei e me lembrei de alguém em especial, que quero rever.

- Você fala com muita presença, apesar da pouca idade.

- É... a minha idade...

Rin olhou mais uma vez para Sesshoumaru.

- Senhora, posso pedir para que me deixem próximo de onde a encontrei?

- Aquele local tem muitos humanos inconvenientes. Você não parece conhecê-los. Pode ser perigoso.

- É, eu sei. Mas, preciso voltar para lá. É necessário.

A matriarca observou a jovem, que acariciava o bebê.

- Antes de ir, quero saber algo.

- Sim?

- Por que tem tanto apreço pelo príncipe? – a youkai colocou a mão direito no queixo. Rin a fitou, baixou a cabeça e depois de algum tempo, respondeu:

- Bem, como eu disse, acho que existe uma ligação entre mim e ele. Nem eu sei lhe dizer exatamente que ligação. Mas, pode ter certeza que seu bebê é adorável. E se tornará um valoroso youkai!

Se não fosse pelo fato de ser humana, a matriarca diria que a jovem era a mais leal criatura que pudesse cuidar do filhote. Rin achou por bem devolver Sesshoumaru a mãe. Esta ordenou a velha youkai para dar a Rin um dragão, que pudesse levá-la de volta ao local que foi encontrada.

- Vá, pelo jeito, você precisa voltar. Tenho certeza que ainda verei você. Certeza... – a matriarca comentou.

- Oh, mas é o A... – Rin calou-se repentinamente, enquanto a velha youkai a observava. Era Aa-Uun. Parece que o bicho sempre fora obediente.

"Que garota estranha", a velha youkai pensou. Rin pegou o bicho emprestado. Achou melhor ir embora assim. Acenou para a matriarca, que estava longe, fitando-a.

Voando em Aa-Uun, Rin olhava para baixo, na esperança de encontrar logo o poço. "Ai, como quero voltar para todos! Meus amigos, meu recém-encontrado irmão... Para Sesshy". A jovem colocou a mão na cabeça e depois sorriu. Que apelido bobo arrumara ao seu senhor. Logo, a humano avistou o poço. Fez o dragão de duas cabeças descer próximo ao local e se despediu dele.

Caminhava até o poço, até que ouviu aquela voz firme.

- Espere, quero falar consigo...

* * *

CONTINUA


	12. Capítulo 12 – De volta para o futuro

****

A Sogra

Esta história é baseada no mangá InuYasha de Rumiko Takahashi. Seu conteúdo é sem fins lucrativos. InuYasha pertence à editora Shougakukan e a Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 12 – De volta para o futuro

* * *

Rin caminhava até o poço, até que ouviu aquela voz firme.

- Espere, quero falar consigo...

A jovem olhou para o lado e a viu. A matriarca estava próxima.

- Mas, a senhora não está no palácio? – a jovem humana perguntou confusa.

- Estava. Mas, sou mais rápida que este dragão bobo. Além disso, deixei o príncipe em ótimas mãos.

A humana permaneceu quieta.

- Você ficou alguns dias conosco e não lhe perguntei uma coisa...

- Bem, pode perguntar, senhora.

- Nome. Qual o seu nome?

Rin por um instante ficou completamente parada. Realmente, todos se referiam a ela como a humana, criatura ou adjetivos afins. Só agora ela própria se dera conta disso.

- Rin. Meu nome é Rin.

- Rin... – um leve sorriso fez-me no rosto da matriarca – Nome engraçado...

A humana acenou em despedida e quando ia em direção ao poço comeossos, decidiu virar-se e perguntou:

- Senhora... E o seu nome?

A matriarca a fitou com seriamente. Inspirou levemente. Rin achou que não teria resposta, dada a demora. Quando ela ia sair e ir ao poço, veio a resposta:

- Rumiko...

A jovem humana virou-se e a matriarca não estava mais lá.

Alguns dias haviam passado. Todos estavam apreensivos. Toushi especialmente. Mal a encontrara e sua irmã sumira. E pior, por culpa dele próprio. O pequeno Kenji sempre perguntara por Rin. Ela a considerava com uma tia. A única que parecia tranquila era Kagome. Na cabeça dela, Rin estava a salvo com sua família. Kagome estava arrumando algumas coisas em casa, quando ouviu os passinhos apreçados de Kenji.

- O que foi Kenji? Desse jeito, você cai meu filho!

- Ela voltou, mamãe, ela voltou!

Kagome levantou as sobrancelhas ao ver o filho sair em louca disparada. Logo ela percebeu que quem voltara era Rin.

- O nariz de Kenji é igual ao do pai... Nossa...

O pequeno saiu gritando "ela voltou" e foi em direção ao poço comeossos. InuYasha, Toushi e Kagome foram logo atrás do pequeno. Rin estava parada, olhando para os lados. É como se ela quisesse ter certeza de estar no lugar certo. Quando ouviu o gritinho feliz de Kenji, teve certeza que sim, estava em casa.

- Querido...

Logo toda o vilarejo sabia do retorno de Rin. Ainda perto do poço, Kagome perguntou:

- Então, fala, fala... como foi lá em casa? Como estão minha mãe, Souta e o vovô?

- Casa? É... Eu não estava na sua casa, Kagome...

- Não? – InuYasha, Kagome e Toushi falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Kagome disse que você tinha ido para a casa dela. – Toushi comentou – Você ficou fora por alguns dias!! Onde esteve então?

Rin entendera que todos achavam que o poço era passagem para um único tempo. Não era. Por algum motivo, o poço levava as pessoas para onde tinham que ir.

- Eu estava bem. Por hora, não vem ao caso onde eu estava!

Todos se olharam intrigados.

- E o pergaminho, Toushi. – Rin perguntou abraçada ao pequeno Kenji.

- Bem, depois de todo o rebuliço... Está comigo lá no vilarejo.

- Puxa, que bom... – a jovem pensara o que estaria escrito no tal pergaminho. Ela inspirou fundo, olhou de um lado a outro como se estivesse procurando alguém.

- Ele está lá no seu campinho, tia Rin! – disse o pequeno Kenji.

A jovem humana olhou para o garoto.

- O tio Sesshoumaru está lá. Ele disse que ia esperar você lá.

Rin se espantou com o comentário. "Sesshoumaru teria disso isso?" Mas, logo Kenji se emendou.

- Bem, ele não disse assim como eu falei, mas eu sei que ele está lá esperando você! Ficou todos estes dias lá!

Rin olhou para o pequeno e sorriu. Ela fez uma ligeira referência e saiu.

- O que acontece com estes dois, afinal de contas? – Toushi perguntou. InuYasha e Kagome ficaram quietos. Não sabiam responder direito. Mas, o filho deles logo respondeu:

- Titio é namorado da Rin!

- Ahn? – Toushi fez cara de espanto.

- Bem – emendou novamente – ainda não é assim um namoradão, mas vão ser e serão muito felizes, você vai ver! – falou com as mãos fechadas, com cara de bravinho e confiante.

A jovem foi com uma certa pressa ao local que mais gostava. "Ele ficou ali todo o tempo de minha ausência?", pensava. Com passos cada vez mais apressados, a humana finalmente chegou ao local onde imaginara que Sesshoumaru estava. Mas, não... Ele não estava lá. Rin olhou de um lado a outro e não o viu.

- Será que ele cansou de esperar? – ela falou baixo, para si mesma e com certa tristeza.

- Não seja tola...

Rin virou-se rapidamente. Sesshoumaru estava atrás dela. Foram poucos dias que pareceram uma eternidade. O mais absurdo é que ela esteve próxima a ele durante todo o tempo.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru... – teve o impulso de ir abraçá-lo, mas não o fez.

Ele continuou imóvel. Ficou parado. Rin tinha um cheiro familiar. O dele próprio. Ficaram se fitando durante algum tempo, até ela finalmente colocar a cabeça no pêlo macio do ombro dele. Sesshoumaru permaneceu imóvel e em um longo silêncio, quebrado com um comentário dele:

- Em seu aniversário, você me disse que em três anos deixará de ser bobona e infantil. Estou esperando para presenciar isso.

Rin levantou o rosto e olhou para Sesshoumaru. Ele olhava para o céu e permaneceu assim. A jovem sorriu e saiu correndo como sempre fizera. Ela acenava em despedida. De costas para Rin, Sesshoumaru sorria levemente. Ele sabia que ela voltaria ao campinho deles.

No dia seguinte, ele estava ali. Sesshoumaru sentiu aquela pequena presença e virou o rosto para ver quem era.

- Oi tio!

Ele nada disse.

- A tia Rin partiu!

- Como? – perguntou espantado.

- Ela pediu para dizer que voltará logo! Eu não entendi direito... Ela leu aquele treco o que Toushi mostrou e ela partiu com ele. Disse para eu falar para o senhor que ela volta! É...

Sesshoumaru ficou muito irritado. "Como ela partira sem falar nada a ele? E sem dizer o que tinha no pergaminho do pai dele? Como? Quando ele ficava ausente, sempre falara a ela", pensou.

- É ... tio.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o sobrinho.

- A tia Rin disse para você não ficar bravo com ela. E que ela vai voltar!

Aquilo era novo para Sesshoumaru. Era efetivamente a primeira vez que ele teria que esperar por alguém que partira. Era definitivamente, a primeira vez que ele sentia ansiedade por este motivo...

* * *

CONTINUA

* * *

_Olá a todas! Tudo jóia? Bem, agradeço a todas pelo carinho e leitura! Espero que estejam gostando! Estou tentando não demorar muito para atualizar... Enfim..._

_Como imagino que todas aqui gostam de escrever, aqui vai uma dica legal: o site Concursos Literários apresenta links de concursos que acontecem Brasil afora! Quem tiver uma história própria, pode participar – por exemplo – do VIII Prêmio Livraria Asabeça 2009. O link é o .br/home.php_


	13. Capítulo 13 – As palavras do pai

Esta história é baseada no mangá InuYasha de Rumiko Takahashi. Seu conteúdo é sem fins lucrativos. InuYasha pertence à editora Shougakukan e a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Capítulo 13 – As palavras

* * *

Aquilo era novo para Sesshoumaru. Era efetivamente a primeira vez que ele teria que esperar por alguém que partira. Era definitivamente, a primeira vez que ele sentia ansiedade por este motivo...

Os amigos de Rin e Sesshoumaru ficaram surpresos com a atitude da jovem. Mal ela voltara e partira com o irmão. Não sabiam o que estava escrito no tal pergaminho. Obviamente, InuYasha ficou extremamente irritado e resmungão. Ele queria saber o que tinha escrito sobre ele. Sesshoumaru, por sua vez, ficou nas redondezas. O youkai cogitou ir atrás de Rin para tirar satisfações, mas decidiu respeitar a atitude da jovem. Como ela sempre fizera em relação a ele.

Rin e Toushi saíram em um tipo de jornada. A verdade é que não era necessário tanto segredo. Taisho descrevera lugares onde estive, como se aproximou dos humanos. Lá, estava escrito que uma jovem salvara a vida de seu herdeiro, apenas isso. Posteriormente, um humano salvou o líder dos youkais cachorros. Este, porém, não conseguiu salvá-lo. Então o pai de InuYasha e Sesshoumaru decidiu criar a tenseiga.

Alguns anos depois, ele conheceu o ancestral dos irmãos, o senhor Hayao. Pode-se dizer que foi por intermédio dele, que Taisho conheceu Izayou, a mãe de InuYasha. Hayao ajudou o youkai a entender melhor os hábitos humanos. Alguns simples, inclusive.

Rin pensava em tudo o que estava escrito. Inclusive do relacionamento dos pais de Sesshoumaru. Parecia que havia um grande respeito entre os dois, mas não amor. Amor de verdade, Taisho sentiu somente por Izayou. Foi um sentimento intenso, uma entrega mútua entre os dois.

- Porque temos que zanzar por aí Rin? Este pergaminho diz que precisamos encontrar e convencer a prometida, criadora do grande tesouro de Taisho, a nos entregar o nosso tesouro. Mas, quem diacho seria a prometida?

Rin nada respondeu ao irmão. Ela sabia de quem se tratava. Não saberia pelos escritos no pergaminho, mas sim pelo que viveu ao ir ao passado pelo poço. A jovem lia com atenção as últimas palavras de Taisho.

_"Realmente, acho que vou morrer! Minha luta com aquele maldito dragão me enfraqueceu. Sei que não viverei por muito tempo. Preciso ver Izayou e meu filhote que ela traz. Espero que ele – e sei que será um grande macho – seja tão forte e valoroso como meu varão._

_Sesshoumaru... Ah, meu filho. Se soubesse como desejo que seja feliz. Meu filho se parece comigo quando era mais jovem. Acredito.. não, tenho certeza absoluta que um dia entenderá os humanos, estas criaturas tantas vezes fracas e ao mesmo tempo fortes._

_Tenho certeza, que seu coração é gentil. Só precisa de um empurrão. Não sei quando isso acontecerá, mas certamente acontecerá. Por isso lhe deixei a tenseiga. O pequeno que está para nascer precisa de algo forte para proteção. Meu varão, meu grande varão não precisa de nada. Já é forte como eu._

_Acho que não viverei muito tempo para ver meu pequeno crescer, dar os primeiros passos. O que consola meu coração é lembrar de Sesshoumaru ainda novinho, caminhando firme e sério como sempre, vindo em minha direção..._

_Ah, como desejo que meus filhos sejam felizes..."_

Rin leu este trecho por várias e várias vezes em sua viagem. Ela e Toushi aproveitaram para conversar sobre suas vidas. O que cada um viveu os anos de separação. Os dois viajaram, foram aos lugares que Taisho descrevia no pergaminho e voltaram ao vilarejo onde viveram.

- Nossa, parece que foi ontem que vimos nossos pais aqui, não é mesmo?

Rin apenas acenou positivamente para o irmão.

- Sim, mano. E quando nos separamos...

Em suas conversas, Rin comentou como conheceu Sesshoumaru. Logo, Toushi percebeu que o que Rin nutria pelo youkai era algo muito maior que amizade. "Será se minha irmã foi quem mostrou a Sesshoumaru que os humanos não são desprezíveis?", pensou.

Meses se passaram.

- Que droga... Não consigo entender quem raios, afinal de contas, seria a tal protegida...

- Mano, acho que sei que é.

- Sabe?

- Sim. E precisamos retornar. Até porque, estou com saudades de todos.

- De todos? Ou especialmente de alguém?

Rin olhou para Toushi e nada disse. Sim, era verdade. Havia alguém em especial. Quando chegaram à vila, foram recebidos com entusiasmo por todos. O pequeno Kenji abraçava Rin.

- Senti muita falta da titia...

Rin sorriu.

- Eu também meu querido.

- E o titio, ele também... Bem...

- Já sei, ele não disse assim exatamente... – Rin sorriu novamente.

- Bah, como sabia que eu ia falar isso? – Kenji ficou com cara de bravinho.

- Conheço você, querido.

- Ei Rin... e o pergaminho, hein? Não vai dizer o que está escrito nele? – InuYasha perguntou irritado.

- Eu vou lhe falar, InuYasha. Mas, primeiro, preciso falar com alguém.

A jovem saiu o que deixou InuYasha mais irritado ainda e resmungão. Kagome perguntou:

- O que houve InuYasha? Não seja tão chato...

- O irritante vai saber primeiro que eu...

- Ai, eu não acredito. Quer saber? – Kagome falou.

- O quê?

- Senta!

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh...

Rin foi ao local de sempre. Procurou um pouco até encontrá-lo. Sesshoumaru olhou firme para ela e nada disse. Não era impressão de Rin, ele estava com um olhar chateado.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru...

- Por que foi embora desse jeito?

- Eu precisava conversar com meu irmão. Saber mais da vida dele. E também colocar algumas idéias em ordem, depois do que li no pergaminho.

Aquele comentário deixou Sesshoumaru ainda mais curioso. Mas ele, claro, não demonstrou curiosidade em saber. Rin olhava para o youkai com profunda saudade. Tinha vontade de abraçá-lo como sempre, porém não o fez.

- Se... senhor Sesshoumaru.

Ele apenas a fitou.

- O tesouro de minha família... Acho que sei quem pode nos ajudar a encontrá-lo.

Ele apenas ouvia.

- Será se o senhor poderia levar Toushi e a mim às terras do oeste?

O youkai franziu a testa. O que será que sua protegia pretendia...

* * *

CONTINUA


	14. Capítulo 14 – Reencontro

Esta história é baseada no mangá InuYasha de Rumiko Takahashi. Seu conteúdo é sem fins lucrativos. InuYasha pertence à editora Shougakukan e a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – Reencontro**

* * *

- Será se o senhor poderia levar Toushi e a mim às terras do oeste?

O youkai franziu a testa. O que será que sua protegia pretendia...

E assim – pouco tempo depois - partiram. InuYasha ficou furioso, porque no final das contas, ainda não fazia idéia o que o próprio pai tinha escrito sobre ele. Só mesmo Kagome e Kenji para agüentar o mau humor do meio youkai. Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, Aa-Uun e Toushi partiram para as terras do oeste.

- Demora muito para chegarmos lá?

Ninguém respondeu à pergunta de Toushi.

- Bom... Espero que não. Estou ficando com fome. Alguém aí quer frutas? Peguei bastante frutas! Este dragão aqui é bem útil, aguenta um bom peso nas costas, hein?

Os três andavam, ouviam e não respondiam.

- Que dia bonito, está um dia bem agradável. Vocês não acham? Não é verdade, uhn?

-Ah, como voccccê faaaala! Faaala maissss que a Rin quando ela era crrrriança. – respondeu Jaken.

- Eu não falo muito, de onde você tirou isso?

Jaken olhou espantado para o irmão de Rin. Dava para perceber que os dois realmente eram irmãos. O humano e o pequeno youkai começaram a discutir por bobagens. Sesshoumaru caminha tranquilamente com Rin um pouco atrás dele. Assim como InuYasha, ele também estava curioso em saber o que o pai havia escrito sobre ele. Mas, o youkai preferiu esperar por Rin, para que ela pudesse falar ou entregar o pergaminho para ele ler.

De vez em quando, Sesshoumaru a olhava de soslaio. A jovem havia crescido um pouco mais desde o aniversário de 15 anos. Também tinha tomado um pouco mais de corpo. Caminharam por vários dias. E foi no meio da caminhada, que Rin fez seus 16 anos.

- Que droga, ainda vamos demorar muito? Você está fazendo aniversário no mais completo e absoluto meio do nada, Rin... – Toushi falou emburrado.

- Não tem problema mano. Não vejo problemas, estou entre pessoas queridas. – a jovem olhou para o irmão, Jaken e claro, Sesshoumaru.

Um pouco mais tarde, todos dormiam. Menos Sesshoumaru. Parecia que o senhor das terras do oeste tinha algo melhor a fazer. Ele olhava para a jovem que o acompanhava. Tinha se tornado muito bonita. Rin nunca tivera receio de acompanhá-lo ou dormir próximo a ele. "Esta garota... sempre foi muito estranha, mas...", o youkai pensou. "Nunca teve medo de mim..."

Pensar nisso fez Sesshoumaru sorrir levemente. Coisa que raramente ele fazia. "E sempre, sempre continua sorrindo para mim, mesmo dormindo...", viu que a humana ronronava levemente e com um leve sorriso maroto no rosto. Os dias seguintes seguiram e eles continuaram a caminhar.

- Estamos próximos. – Sesshoumaru falou ao grupo.

- Puxa, finalmente... Não imaginava que o Japão era tão grande... Ou que a tal "terras d´oeste" fosse tão longe... – Toushi resmungou.

- Nossa, você é preguiçoso rapazzzz... – Jaken respondeu.

Novamente, ele e Jaken começaram a discutir por bobagens. O youkai cachorro olhou para Rin. Viu que sua protegida observava o lugar com atenção.

- Nós já viemos aqui. Você era pequena quando voltou novamente a vida, mas daquela vez, pelas mãos da senhora do oeste.

Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru e sorriu. Em outros tempos, ou com outra pessoa, estranharia a forma dele se referir a mãe. Mas, ao conhecer a senhora, entendeu do porquê do filho falar daquela forma. Entraram no palácio. Alguns povos youkais apareceram e reverenciaram Sesshoumaru. Viram o pequeno youkai os acompanhavam. Também notaram a jovem e o rapaz, ambos humanos. Uma velha youkai falou com um certo espanto:

- Ora, você... há quanto tempo...

Rin a olhou e se lembrou. Não fazia tanto tempo assim. Não para Rin.

- Que cena interessante...

Todos olharam para a figura que estava logo a frente. Uma bela youkai, com cabelos prateados e olhos mel.

- O que traz meu glorioso filho de volta? – olhou para os lados e viu a todos. Parou os olhos em Rin. A matriarca franziu a testa, inspirou o ar e logo percebeu de quem se tratava. A humana logo percebeu que a mãe de Sesshoumaru se lembrara dela.

- A senhora... A senhora é a prometida do pergaminho. Será que pode nos ajudar?

Todos olharam para Rin. Em um momento raro, Sesshoumaru fez uma expressão de espanto. Ficou ainda mais curioso ao ver que Rin entregara o pergaminho a matriarca. A youkai pegou o objeto, leu rapidamente.

- Então é esta youkai linda a prometida? – Toushi perguntou.

Obviamente, Sesshoumaru não gostou do tom do rapaz e o olhou bravo. A mãe sorriu com o comentário do irmão de Rin. Afinal, ela conseguia atrair a atenção de youkais e também de humanos.

- Entendo. – ela devolveu o pergaminho a Rin – Lembrou-me vagamente deste senhor a quem Taisho se refere. Como este pergaminho foi parar nas mãos de vocês.

- É uma herança de família. Estamos com ele há anos... – respondeu Toushi.

- Você quer dizer séculos, imagino... A quem a herança pertence, a você, humano? Ou a sua irmã?

- Como sabe que somos irmãos? Não falamos nada.

- Não precisa, o cheiro de vocês é semelhante.

- Nossa... - Toushi fez uma cara de espanto.

- Bem, sou o varão, pertence a mim!

A matriarca observou Rin atentamente. A humana estava quieta, a se lembrar de coisas passadas.

- Diga-me Sesshoumaru, esta é a jovem que salvei anos atrás?

O filho nada respondeu. O silêncio dele era a resposta. A matriarca aproximou-se de Rin e perguntou:

- Então... a herança pertence a seu irmão?

- Sim, o pergaminho é meu. Mas, por bom senso, acho que a herança deve ficar com ele...

- Entendo. Bem, então ele terá que passar por algumas provações.

- Ahn... – Toushi bradou – Como é que é? Mas, se você sabe, é nosso por direito. Meu, oras...

- Taisho diz que eu sei o que é e onde está. Não disse que eu tenho que entregar de mão beijada. Mas não se preocupe, não é nada doloroso, imagino... – sorriu levemente.

Todos olharam para a matriarca. Esta, por sua vez, olhou somente para Rin. Era um olhar fixo, infinito, como quem consegue enxergar a alma da pessoa. "Minha jovem, você voltou... Vejamos se é realmente a pessoa que mudou o coração de meu filhote...", pensou.

**CONTINUA**

**_Olá a todas! Muito obrigada pelas palavras de elogio e... prometo que farei o possível para atualizar mais rápido! Abração!!_**


	15. Capítulo 15 – A escolha

Esta história é baseada no mangá InuYasha de Rumiko Takahashi. Seu conteúdo é sem fins lucrativos. InuYasha pertence à editora Shougakukan e a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 15 – A escolha**

Todos olharam para a matriarca. Esta, por sua vez, olhou somente para Rin. Era um olhar fixo, infinito, como quem consegue enxergar a alma da pessoa. "Minha jovem, você voltou... Vejamos se é realmente a pessoa que mudou o coração de meu filhote...", pensou.

Logo após a conversa, todos foram levados aos seus respectivos quartos. Mesmo receosa com o que poderia acontecer ao irmão, Rin tinha certeza que ele consegueria passar pelas provações. Às vezes, ele parecia um tanto desligado, mas era muito forte. Toushi demonstrou sua força quando ficaram tempos fora.

Agora que estava nas terras do oeste, a jovem percebeu como o lugar era bonito. Havia poucos youkais. Talvez porque Sesshoumaru tivesse aberto mão do império ou se descuidado, já que os últimos anos ele viveu muito próximo ao vilarejo. Os youkais que ali estavam respeitavam-no, obviamente. E com a sucessão de dias, passaram a respeitar Rin e Toushi. Este principalmente.

O humano sempre voltava triunfante das atribuições loucas que a mãe de Sesshoumaru impunha. Eram youkais ferozes, labirintos, florestas sinistras. Ela criava tudo com o medalhão que usava.

No tempo que ficou ali, Sesshoumaru inteirou-se de alguns fatos do local. Aqueles dias em sua própria residência fizeram-no ver algo que até então ele não percebera. "Definitivamente, não tenho paciência para este lugar... Os poucos soldados que restaram são inúteis. Mesmo que eu quisesse manter o exército de meu pai, não conseguiria com tantos inúteis imbecis..."

- Admirando suas terras, meu senhor? – Rin perguntou.

Sesshoumaru olhou para a jovem humana. Como sempre ela estava sorrindo para ele. O senhor daquelas terras observava Rin com um olhar ameno, com um carinho que ele mesmo não conseguia perceber. Como de costume, Sesshoumaru não respondeu a pergunta de Rin.

- Aqui é um lugar muito bonito. Bem, agradável. Seu pai tinha razão quando comentou o quanto aqui era um lugar simpático.

Este comentário fez reacender a curiosidade em Sesshoumaru. Então, era um fato que estava no tal pergaminho.

- InuYasha ficou bravo por você não ter comentado nada sobre o pergaminho. – em verdade, ele próprio queria saber o que estava escrito.

- Eu sei. Mas, acho melhor esperar um pouco para mostrar a vocês! – Rin olhou firme para Sesshoumaru, como que quisesse dizer que ele próprio estava curioso, mas não perguntara diretamente.

- ...

- Senhor Sesshoumaru...

- Uhn?

- Posso pedir para o senhor Jaken voltar ao vilarejo?

Ele virou para fitá-la.

- É que eu disse a Kagome que daria notícias. O senhor Jaken não vai ficar bravo, né? Ou vai?

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ele próprio nunca fora de dar satisfações para os humanos.

- Além disso, o Kenji deve estar curioso em saber como estamos...

Aquelas palavras finais foram o suficiente para Seeshoumaru dizer:

- Faça como quiser, Rin. E diga a Jaken que foi uma ordem minha.

A jovem sorriu. Permaneceu ali olhando para o nada junto do youkai. Ela percebeu que algumas youkais olhavam para Sesshoumaru. Até então, Rin não percebera esta situação. Aquilo incomodou um pouco a humana, que ficou emburrada do nada.

- Parece que o senhor tem pretendentes... – comentou com um tom de voz ríspido.

Ele virou o rosto, viu as youkais, depois retornou a sua posição habitual. Rin cruzou os braços e passou a olhar o chão.

- Diga-me, Rin... Não demora e você fará 17 anos... - o youkai comentou sereno como sempre. Ela olhou intrigada para Sesshoumaru.

- Sim, já estamos aqui faz algum tempo, realmente, daqui a pouco faço 17 anos... Nossa, como tempo passa rápido.

Ele observou o olhar de "preocupação" da jovem. Envolto em seus pensamentos, ouviu uma criada chamar os dois.

- É, com licença senhor Sesshoumaru. A senhora deseja sua presença e da humana no jantar.

- Ahn? – foi a resposta de Rin. Normalmente, ela fazia as refeições junto de Jaken. Parecia que tanto Sesshoumaru e a matriarca não comiam. A criada – já sabendo do jeito de ser do príncipe – saiu sem esperar uma resposta.

- Isso é algo inusitado para mim, senhor Sesshoumaru.

- Vamos. – o youkai se levantou e chamou a humana.

Rin ficou um tanto sem graça e o seguiu, como sempre. Quando chegaram ao salão de jantar, a matriarca já estava presente.

- Que cena interessante. – ela sorriu.

A verdade é que Rin parecia uma esposa a acompanhar o marido. Ele se sentou primeiro e depois ela. A comida chegara. Como a humana imaginara, os hábitos alimentares dos youkais cachorros não era tão estranhos assim. Eles também comiam peixes, frangos, arroz. Ela olhou para tudo com um certo espanto e curiosidade.

- Minha jovem, você acompanha meu filhote há algum tempo, não é?

Sesshoumaru soltou um leve rosnado. Não gostou do tipo de referência que a mãe fez dele.

-E... sim, algo tempo. – Rin respondeu.

- Deve ter percebido que nós não somos tão diferentes em nossos hábitos alimentares. Comemos pouco, verdade... Mas não destroçamos corpos como alguns youkais inferiores o fazem.

- Sim, vocês são muito educados. – Rin comentou sorrindo.

Aquilo era algo intrigante na humana. "Por que ela sorria?", a matriarca pensou.

"Seria por isso que Sesshoumaru tinha algum tipo de sentimento por ela?"

- Sabe, meu filhote – ouviu-se outro rosnado – sempre fora assim. Sempre comeu pouco. Sesshoumaru gostava de treinar. Via o pai agindo e queria fazer igual. Até forjou uma armadura... – mãe fez uma leve pausa até notar o fato – Onde está sua armadura?

Sesshoumaru não respondeu.

- Ah, ele tirou. Não precisava dela. O senhor Sesshoumaru sempre foi forte e a armadura o deixava menos bonito!

Aquele comentário foi o suficiente para o youkai rosnar mais uma vez. E da mãe olhar fixamente para humana, que corou com ambas situações.

- E por acaso foi você quem pediu para ele tirar a armadura?

Rin baixou a cabeça, colocou um grande pedaço de peixe na boca e não respondeu. A mãe cerrou ligeiramente os olhos e olhou para o filho. Ele observava a mãe com a expressão fria costumeira. Para fugir da pergunta, Rin fez outra:

- E meu irmão? Como ele está? Faz alguns dias que ele foi em outra das suas provações...

-Não se preocupe. Ele deve estar bem, imagino...

Rin engoliu um bolinho de arroz em seco.

- É... Imagina?

- Sim, imagino. Nem eu tenho certezas quanto aos efeitos de minhas provações. Caso ele morra, você saberá, não se preocupe.

Mais uma vez, Rin engoliu um bolinho de arroz em seco.

- Mas, não posso negar que estou contente ao ver meu filhote aqui. Apesar de seu costumeiro silêncio... Se bem que... É interessante ver que Sesshoumaru fala bastante com você.

Talvez a matriarca tivesse errado no termo "falar bastante". O ideial era dizer que ele ouvia bastante. O que de qualquer forma era uma evolução. Sesshoumaru normalmente não dava ouvidos aos outros. Mas a Rin, sim. E nos pequenos detalhes, a matriarca percebeu como o filho mudara. Especialmente quando sondou o pequeno youkai verde. Jaken – talvez por medo – informara tudo o que seu senhor vivera nos últimos anos. Claro que Sesshoumaru não sabia das conversas do servo com a mãe.

- Diga-me Sesshoumaru, pretende ficar depois que estes humanos forem embora?

Sem olhar para a mãe, o youkai respondeu secamente.

- Óbvio que não.

- Por quê? Acostumou-se aos hábitos humanos?

Ele nada respondeu. Ao final do janter, um portal se abriu na sala. Era Toushi, que mais uma vez conseguira se safar das doideras da matriarca.

- Puxa, meu... Desta vez foi difícil. E quer saber, agora já chega!! - ele falou indo em direção da matriarca. – Eu quero minha herança AGORA, sua maluca!!

A youkai sorriu. Ninguém em sã consciência a chamava de maluca. Mas ela relevou.

- Entnedo... Diga-me rapaz, você trouxe diversas cosinhas de provas. Qual foi a última?

- Pois é... A última parece um .. um... sei lá. Uma loção, algo do tipo. A outra foi um pente... A úncia coisa que valeu a pena foi um colar de ouro!! E só, o resto...

- Pode ficar com o colar. Mas eu gostaria de ter o pente e o loção.

- De jeito nenhum. Pode ser uma porcaria, mas é meu agora. E quero minha herança...

- Calma Toushi... – Rin falou.

- Calma? Desta vez, eu quase fui comido, sabia?

Um leve sorriso se fez no rosto da matriarca.

- Venha. Acho que está na hora de lhe entregar a herança.

Ela fez sinal para que Toushi a acompanhasse.

- Você pode vir, minha jovem. E você também, filhote.

Sesshoumaru inspirou fundo ao ouvir novamente o mesmo tipo de comentário. A matriarca os levara para uma sala relativamente grande. Havia diveros produtos no local. Tapetes, vasos, jóias, espadas, entre outros.

- Aqui está. Você deveria descobrir o que é.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira? Tem muita coisa aqui... – Toushi respondeu.

- Sim, é verdade. Mas uma delas, é a herança.

Toushi olhou para Rin. Sesshoumaru estava próximo à porta vendo toda a cena. Ele fazia idéia do que poderia ser. Estava em cima de uma mesa, meio que jogada ao chão.

- Mana, o que você acha que é?

Rin não respondeu. Ela olhou para a o mesmo lugar que Sesshoumaru vira. Mas, achou por bem não mencionar nada ao irmão. Ele podia ficar mais bravo que já estava.

- Eu... eu não sei. Acho melhor você decidir...

**CONTINUA**

_No Japão, as mulheres costumam andar uns dois passos atrás do marido. Para nós é estranho, mas lá é algo natural._


	16. Capítulo 16 – De volta para casa

Esta história é baseada no mangá InuYasha de Rumiko Takahashi. Seu conteúdo é sem fins lucrativos. InuYasha pertence à editora Shougakukan e a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 16 – De volta para casa**

Rin não respondeu. Ela olhou para a o mesmo lugar que Sesshoumaru vira. Mas, achou por bem não mencionar nada ao irmão. Ele podia ficar mais bravo que já estava.

- Eu... eu não sei. Acho melhor você decidir...

Toushi ponderou um pouco e chegou a brilhante conclusão que a irmã estava certa. "Isso é coisa de homem!!", pensou. Observou tudo que estava ali. "O que um youkai daria a um humano que tivesse tanto valor assim?" Olhou, olhou e olhou. Até que finalmente viu e escolheu.

- É isso!!

Triunfante, Toushi pegou uma bela espada. A lâmina era poderosíssima, capaz de cortar com precisão qualquer coisa a sua frente. A matriarca observou o rapaz com atenção e sorriu.

- Então, você acredita ser este o tesouro de sua família?

- Oras, mas é claro... O que um youkai forte como ele daria a humanos? Oras... uma espada é claro.

- Uhn... Seu pensamento tem lógica. – a matriarca sorriu – Como consolação, você pode ficar com esta espada.

Toushi ficou boqueaberto. Não era a espada?

- Como é que é? – ele bradou.

- Acalme-se, por favor. – a matriarca disse um tanto irritada.

Toushi bufava, bufava como nunca o fez antes.

- Diga-me minha jovem, o que imagina que seja – a mãe de Sesshoumaru perguntou a Rin.

- Eu? – a humana apontou para si.

- Sim, e ao acaso, a outra jovem aqui?

Rin engoliu a saliva em seco. Olhou e foi a passos lerdos até pegar o objeto.

- Você acredita mesmo que seja isso? – a matriarca perguntou.

Rin fez um sinal positivo. Toushi olhou para a irmã com expressão de bravo.

- E você rapaz? – a youkai perguntou.

- Mas... mas isso só pode ser brincadeira sua...

- Se for, não vai querer?

O humano respondeu gritando, irritado:

- MAS É ÓBVIO QUE NÃO!! O que raios eu vou fazer com um pelo!!

Rin segurara em suas mãos uma manta. Eram pelos macios, parecidos com o que Sesshoumaru tinha no braço direito.

- Uma pena... Você escolheu bem, minha jovem. Mas, ao que parece, seu irmão não quer...

Rin olhou para Toushi. Ele estava furioso. O que ele faria com aquilo? O que Taisho pensava, que a família dele não tinha recursos para se aquecer?

- Pois, se é isso aí, não quero mesmo! Pode botar fogo nisso aí se quiser!!

Sesshoumaru – que até então estava absolutamente mudo – falou irritado em tom baixo:

- Estúpido.

- Pois bem, então... me dê, minha jovem. Já que seu irmão não quer e disse para eu botar fogo, assim o farei.

Por esta, nem Sesshoumaru acreditou. A mãe dele iria jogar o pelo, pelo que era do pai dele? Quando a matriarca se aproximou de Rin, esta deu um passo para trás. A mãe de Sesshoumaru a observou atentamente.

- O que houve, minha jovem?

- Eu... é... Eu... – Rin olhava para o pelo – Puxa, é tão quentinho... E afundou o rosto nele. Ficou alisando o nariz no pelo.

- Ora, não me diga que você quer para si algo que o patriarca de sua família recusou? - Rin levantou os olhos, mesmo com o nariz afundado no pelo.

- Deixe.

Todos se viraram para a porta. Não era possível saber quem estava mais impressionado: se Toushi, Rin ou a matriarca. Sesshoumaru falou secamente direcionado a mãe.

- Deixe.

Rin olhou para o youkai. Ela sorriu, ainda agarrada no pelo de Taisho. A matriarca sorriu para o filho. Sesshoumaru nunca pedia nada a ninguém. Dizer o que ele disse era um sinal de mudança inimaginável a matriarca.

- Você ouviu? Ouviu menina? Bem, apesar da recusa do patriarca da sua família – olhou com certo desprezo para Toushi, que deu de ombros - você pode ficar com este pelo. Apesar da recusa do patriarca da sua família – agora disse com total desprezo – você é merecedora de tal presente.

Rin olhou para a matriarca e em seu rosto surgiu um largo sorriso. A humana reverenciou a youkai, passou pelo irmão e foi para junto de Sesshoumaru.

- Obrigada, muito obrigada senhor Sesshoumaru. Vou cuidar bem dele!! – ela enfiou novamente o nariz no pelo macio.

O youkai nada disse. Intimamente, ele estava muito feliz. Sabia que a jovem iria cuidar bem do presente do pai dele. Toushi olhou para a matriarca e depois se virou para a irmã.

- Rin, agora estou invocado! Eu vou embora desse lugar!

Ela olhou para Toushi. Ainda estava abraçada ao pelo.

- Você não vai sumir, não é?

- Não, até que fiz amigos naquele vilarejo que você mora. Acho que posso ficar por lá... não é?

Ela fez um sinal positivo.

- E nós senhor Sesshoumaru, nós também já vamos? – Rin perguntou.

- Não. – a negativa que se ouviu não foi do youkai, mas sim da matriarca. Sesshoumaru olhou para a mãe e cerrou os olhos. – O humano pode ficar, se quiser. Mas, como está um pouco chateado, não tenho como segurá-lo...

- Eu não estou um pouco chateado. Estou muito chateado. Se você vai ficar Rin, boa estadia aqui!! – a humana permaneceu quieta por um tempo e depois respondeu:

- Bem, eu ia pedir para o senhor Jaken, mas você pode falar com a Kagome que estou bem...?

- Bah, agora virei bombo-correio... Tá. Eu falo.

Pouco tempo depois, Toushi foi embora. Ele aceitou de bom grato a espada. Emburrado, foi embora em Aa-Uun. Ele não se conformou em ter penado tanto para conseguir uma herança que achou inútil. No castelo, Sesshoumaru estava intrigado. O que sua mãe pretendia?

Até Jaken estava intrigado. Obviamente, o pequeno youkai estava com medo de que Sesshoumaru descobrisse o quão dedo-duro ele, Jaken, era. Rin levara para seus aposentos o presente. As semanas passaram. A jovem fez certa amizade com alguns youkais, especialmente os mais jovens, filhotes.

Ficar ali estava deixando Sesshoumaru irritado. Ele realmente desacostumara daquela vida de youkai. Sentia um certo desdém pelo lugar. O castelo era muito grande, sentia um certo frio no lugar. "O vilarejo é mais quente". Por um instante, tal pensamento veio em sua cabeça. "Como ele podia preferir um lugar de humanos do que ao próprio castelo?" Sesshoumaru se sentiu um louco.

O tempo continua a andar. Rin e Jaken não viam problemas em ficar ali. Até que estavam gostando das terras do oeste. O incômodo era do príncipe do lugar. Decidiu então, ir falar com a mãe.

- Apesar de seu pedido, decidi que vamos embora.

- Como?

- Não pretendo me estender aqui por muito tempo.

A matriarca ficou a fitar o filho e com um leve sorriso, respondeu:

- Entendo. Realmente está bem mais parecido com seu pai do que imagina.

Ele permaneceu quieto.

- Está bem. Quando pensa em ir?

- Amanhã.

- Pretende voltar?

Ele nada respondeu. Ela, por sua vez, sorriu sabendo a resposta. Aa-Uun havia retornado e estava nas proximidades. Naquela mesma noite, Rin e Jaken arrumaram suas coisas.

- O sssenhor Sesshoumaru decccide as coisas de forma muito rápida... que coisa.

- Ah, senhor Jaken, dá para ver no rosto dele o quão fatigado está em ficar aqui. É bom voltarmos!

- O maisssss esssspantoso é que ele pense em voltar para uma vila... E uma vila humana... – o pequeno youkai falou intrigado.

- Por favor... – uma voz chamou na porta. Rin se virou e era a mesma velha youkai de sempre – A senhora deseja vê-la. Pediu para encontrá-la nos aposentos dela.

A youkai saiu e logo Jaken se virou para Rin:

- Que o ssssenhor Seshoumaru não me escute, mas a ssssenhora mãe dele é uma criatura muito susssspeita. – falou em todo maquiavélico.

- Acalmou-se, senhor Jaken. Vou e já volto. Mas... – virando-se para ele - ... é melhor não comentar com o senhor Sesshoumaru, caso ele pergunte.

O pequeno youkai verde concordou. Rin dirigiu aos aposentos da matriarca. Lá estava a senhora daquelas terras, olhando pela janela do lado de fora.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo.

- A senhora queria falar comigo? – a matriarca se virou para ver Rin.

- Sim... – fez uma ligeira pausa – Vocês vão embora amanhã. É curioso ver a atitude de Sesshoumaru. – Rin permaneceu quieta – Ele realmente parece incomodado em estar aqui. Definitivamente, meu filhote prefere ficar próximo ao vilarejo, vilarejo de humanos. E ficar não pelo lugar em si, imagino, mas por alguém...

Rin ouvia atentamente. A matriarca sentou-se em um sofá e fez sinal para que Rin se aproxima-se dela. A humana se sentou ao lado, sem tirar os olhos da mãe de seu senhor.

- Como adivinhou que era o pelo? O pelo, o grande tesouro?

A humana inspirou antes de responder:

- Os youkais levam muito em conta quando dão um presente que é deles próprios. Algo que eles fazem. Como os dentinhos do senhor Sesshoumaru em minha pulseira. – Rin apontou para a pulseira, tirando um sorriso da matriarca.

- Entendo... e diga-me jovem, como fez? Como fez para ir ao passado e estar aqui, neste presente? - Rin inspirou fundo, não esperava esta pergunta de sopetão.

- É... é uma história muito longa... E complicada em explicar.

- Entendo. Histórias longas e complicadas são chatas de ouvir. – pegou na mão de Rin – A única coisa que sei é... é que eu sempre soube que você voltaria para próximo de meu filhote. Porque você é a única pessoa que o entende. Nem mesma eu compreendo Sesshoumaru, às vezes.

A humana continuou ouvindo. Ela viu a matriarca pegar o pente e a loção que Toushi havia conseguido.

- Convenci seu irmão a me entregar. Ele estava um pouquinho bravo, mas nada que os encantos de uma fêmea não faça um macho mudar de idéia.

A humana arregalou os olhos. E corou por um instante.

- Não se preocupe. Sesshoumaru não sentou cheiros diferentes, uso sais com diversos aromas. E seu irmão também usou... Não dá para negar que aquele humano tem lá seus encantos, ainda mais bravinho... – sorriu.

Aquele comentário deixou Rin de boca aberta. Era melhor Sesshoumaru nem fazer idéia de absolutamente nada daquela conversa.

- Cuide bem daquela pelo. Taisho tinha muitos poderes, quem sabe aquela manta não tenha algum em especial, uhn? – a matriarca inspirou – Ele acreditava que o tempo faria nós, youkais, desaparecer. Ele nunca falara estas coisas abertamente, para não causar pânico entre nós. Mas, ele acreditava que os humanos iriam dominar este mundo algum dia.

Rin apenas escutava.

- E acredito que ele esteja certo. Por isso, é bom Sesshoumaru aproximar-se dos humanos. Estará mais seguro para ele ficar entre vocês... – Inspirou novamente – Por fim, espero que você cuide bem de meu filhote. O tempo fez com que ele ficasse parecido comigo, mas prefiro imaginá-lo com um gênio mais próximo do pai.

A matriarca se levantou e foi para perto da janela. Rin escutou tudo com muita atenção, levantou e disse:

- Pode deixar, senhora. Cuidarei, cuidarei bem do senhor Sesshoumaru. E do pelo! – sorriu. Fez uma reverência e quando ia sair, houve uma ligeira interrupção.

- Apesar de ser desejado por diversas fêmeas, meu filhote ainda mantém-se puro. – Rin se virou para ouvir – Acredito que ele se entregará alguém que tenha um sentimental especial por ele, e não apenas um sentimento de cobiça. Desejo pelo poder que ele representa. Então, aproveite... Porque você é quem ele tanto esperou a vida inteira. Alguém que o fez mudar...

A humana ficou extremamente sem graça e com vergonha. Seu rosto ficou muito vermelho e por um instante baixou o olhar. A matriarca sorria. Quando ia se retirar enfim, Rin virou e agradeceu:

- Obrigada por tudo... Muito obrigada, senhora Rumiko. – e partiu.

**CONTINUA**

_Olá a todas! Desta vez foi relativamente rápido, não? Muito obrigada pelos reviews e sim, o Sesshy ficará mais ativo, até voltar para o vilarejo!! _


	17. Capítulo 17 – Desejo

Esta história é baseada no mangá InuYasha de Rumiko Takahashi. Seu conteúdo é sem fins lucrativos. InuYasha pertence à editora Shougakukan e a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Desejo**

Apesar da aparente pressa, Sesshoumaru andava com certa tranquilidade pela floresta, com Rin e Jaken. Como nos velhos tempos. O youkai verdinho reclamava e Rin cantarolava. Era uma situação tola, mas que dava certa alegria ao youkai cachorro.

Sesshoumaru pensava como era bom tê-los por perto. Por um momento, lembrou como sua vida tinha mudado. Ele parou por um instante e se virou, observando Rin. Ela discutia bobagens com Jaken. E pensar que aquela humana tinha crescido e que em mais algum tempo se tornaria uma bela mulher. Ela já estava com quase 17 anos. Talvez, fizesse aniversário até mesmo no caminho para o vilarejo.

A noite estava meio fria. Rin estava comendo uns bolinhos que pegara no palácio e estava envolta com o pelo de Taisho. Era bem quentinho e ela não desgrudava do presente que ganhara. Vê-la praticamente "embrulhada" no pelo dava uma certo contentamento em Sesshoumaru. A humana realmente cuidava bem de algo que era precioso para ele.

- Acccchei que o senhor queria volllltar logo, senhor Sessssshoumaru.

Ele nada respondeu.

- Ah senhor Jaken, mas é legal voltarmos andando!!! Isso não lembra nos velhos tempos? Uhn...

- Éeee... – o youkai verdinho respondeu em um resmungo.

Os dias passaram e logo chegou o aniversário de Rin. Era uma ocasião especial e mesmo não querendo afirmar para a jovem, o pequeno youkai fez diversas tarefas para Rin. Levantou cedo, foi pescar, fez bolinhos, escovou o pelo de Taisho.

- Puxa senhor Jaken, o senhor fez tudo isso porque é meu aniversário?

- Uuuuunnnnn – ele respondeu em resmungo.

- Obrigada senhor Jaken – ela abraçou o pequeno youkai, que ficou todo sem graça.

- Bah, menina, não foi nada!

A jovem sorria. Ela procurou de um lado a outro e não viu seu senhor.

- Senhor Jaken, onde está o senhor Sesshoumaru?

- E eu sei... o sssssenhor Sesshoumaru não tem consideração para comigo. Ele sai e sempre deixa o ssssenhor Jaken sozzzzinho.

Rin sorriu pela situação.

- Ele não deve estar longe, vou procurá-lo! – e saiu em louca disparada.

- Bah, espere! Não me deixe sozzzzinho!!!! – fez bico de tristeza.

Parece que com a convivência com youkais, a humana desenvolveu um instinto bem apurado. Ela encontrou Sesshoumaru. Mas, logo a jovem ficou sem graça. Não tinha dito nada e ficou muda ao ver a cena. O youkai estava se banhando no lago. Rin nunca vira Sesshoumaru sem o quimono. Era uma visão única.

O youkai estava de olhos fechados, parecia estar dormindo. Ele tinha um peito bem definido, um pouco encoberto pelo grande pelo do braço direito. Sesshoumaru não era musculoso, mas era todo bem definido, tudo no lugar. A humana ficou fitando-o por um bom tempo. Rin pensou como seria bom ser envolta por aqueles braços fortes, poder colocar a cabeça no peito de Sesshoumaru. "Bem que ele poderia ficar de pé", devaneou.

O poderoso youkai logo sentiu um aroma diferente vindo em sua direção. O vento soprava suave e aquele cheiro era muito agradável aos instintos de macho dele. "Rin". Sesshoumaru sabia que era ela. Não era um cheiro corriqueiro, mas era Rin e era diferente. "Ela está me observando..." Pensou em abrir os olhos. Mas, por um estranho instinto, decidiu se levantar e só depois abrir os olhos.

Rin ficou abobalhada com a cena. Nunca vira Sesshoumaru nu. Bem, em verdade já vira. Mas, ele era pequeno e aquela ocasião não contava. "Ele ainda tem as manchinhas nas pernas, perto do... do..." Olhava, olhava e olhava... Mesmo querendo, a humana não conseguia desviar o olhar para as partes mais íntimas de Sesshoumaru. Ele começou a caminhar e disse:

- Rin, o que faz aqui?

Ela se sentiu pega de surpresa. Achou que estava escondida o suficiente. Bobagem. Ela deveria saber que é impossível se esconder de Sesshoumaru. Rin saiu de trás da árvore e o viu em sua frente, completamente nu.

- É... é que ... – ela gaguejou.

Quanto mais gaguejava, mais aquele cheiro se apresentava forte nas narinas de Sesshoumaru. "Por acaso é desejo? Desejo por mim?", o youkai pensou. E aquele pensamento dava a ele um sentimento diferente. Seria prazer? Algo que nunca tinha sentido. Quanto mais Sesshoumaru se aproximava de Rin, o cheiro dela ficava mais forte. E mais forte ficava o instinto do youkai de se aproximar ainda mais da humana. Era um ciclo vicioso.

Os dois olharam-se nos olhos. Era como se o mundo não existisse em volta deles. Sesshoumaru queria sentir aquele cheiro ainda mais próximo.

- Hoje é seu aniversário, não?

A humana não respondeu. Apenas acenou positivamente. "Que aniversário diferente", pensou. Sesshoumaru sentia a reação diferente dela. Em um raro gesto, ele tocou com as pontas dos dedos no rosto de Rin, que se arrepiou com o ato. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e ia se aproximar mais.

- FÊMEA!!!

Uma voz grosseira quebrou o encanto. Era um youkai, tinha uma expressão de lagarto e estava com olhar enlouquecido.

- Esta fêmea é sua, youkai cachorro? Ela tem um cheiro único. Delicioso...

Com extremo desprezo no olhar e muita raiva, Sesshoumaru se virou para ver a criatura. Rin ficou bem atrás de seu senhor, com medo do comentário do youkai lagarto.

- Quanto quer por ela? Dizem que as humanas são fêmeas maravilhosas e que enlouquecem até mesmo o mais forte dos youkais... Pago o que quiser por ela...

Com um leve sorriso, o youkai cachorro apenas comentou:

- Sesshoumaru não divide nada que seja dele ou é para ele. Rin... Saia.

A jovem olhou para Sesshoumaru, que não se virou. Ele continuava a olhar para o outro youkai.

- Mas, senhor Sesshoumaru, suas roupas...

- Saia. – em tom de ordem.

Ela não pensou duas vezes e foi embora. Para junto do senhor Jaken. Após perceber que a jovem esta distante o suficiente para não ouvi-lo, Sesshoumaru falou:

- Criatura infeliz, como ousa a me atrapalhar em algo tão especial?

- Maldito, eu ia pagar por aquela pequena delícia, mas vou tomá-la para m...

O youkai não terminou a frase. Com um único golpe, Sesshoumaru arrancou a cabeça da criatura, cujo corpo caiu no chão. Ele olhou com desprezo, inspirou e foi colocar sua roupa.

Rin chegou próximo a Jaken.

- Encontrou o senhor Sesshoumaru?

Ela não respondeu, olhava para o horizonte.

- Encontrou o senhor Sesshoumaru?

Rin não respondeu.

- Affe, essstá pegando a mania do senhor Sesssshoumaru e me deixa falando sozinho... Quanta falta de consideração.

"Sesshoumaru não divide nada que seja dele ou é para ele...", lembrou. "Então ele... ele me vê como dele?", a humana continuou devaneando.

* * *

**CONTINUA**

**Eu gostaria de agradecer os reviews que vocês têm deixado. Só para constar, os próximos capítulos serão mais "quentes", por isso, já fiquem de sobreaviso, pois não mudarei a classificação etária do fic. Beleza? Abraços!!!**


	18. Capítulo 18 – Afeto

Esta história é baseada no mangá InuYasha de Rumiko Takahashi. Seu conteúdo é sem fins lucrativos. InuYasha pertence à editora Shougakukan e a Rumiko Takahashi.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 18 – Afeto**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sesshoumaru não divide nada que seja dele ou é para ele...", lembrou. "Então ele... ele me vê como dele?", a humana continuou devaneando.

Os três continuaram sua viagem de volta ao vilarejo. Jaken percebeu que Rin evitava de olhar para Sesshoumaru. "O que será que aconteceu?", indagava. O youkai cachorro agia como sempre agiu. "Estava quieto, sereno e encantador", como pensava Rin. Ela não dizia nada, mas não parava de pensar nele, mesmo ele estando tão perto.

Após uma longa caminhada e alguns dias, finalmente chegaram ao vilarejo.

- Tia Rin!!! – o pequeno Kenji foi recebê-la com um forte abraço.

- Querido!!! – ela retribuiu.

Rin gostava demais do pequeno e quando este olhou para o tio, correu até abraçar o pelo de Sesshoumaru. O youkai nada disse, mas já estava acostumado com aquele jeito meio estabanado do sobrinho. "O tempo passou, realmente... O pequeno cresceu", o youkai pensou.

- Rin... – Kagome e Sango se aproximaram e deram fortes abraços na amiga.

- Como você está? – Sango perguntou.

- Puxa, você já está com 17 anos e nem tivemos a oportunidade de fazer algo para você! – Kagome comentou.

- RIN – um berro se fez forte, era Toushi – Oi mana!!! Achei que ia ficar por lá o resto da vida...

A jovem sorriu. Toushi estava bem no vilarejo.

- Puxa, Kagome está certa, você já está com 17 anos! Está na hora de casar!!!

Rin olhou com certa surpresa para o irmão. Não esperava um comentário tão de sopetão como o que ele fizera.

- Rin, que bom que voltou... – a voz amiga de Kohaku se fez presente.

- Oi Kohaku, que bom ver você aqui!

A jovem e o irmão de Sango fizeram uma reverência um ao outro.

- Pois é... Kohaku me ensinou algumas coisas, ele é um cara bem legal!!! – Toushi comentou – E ele também está em idade de se casar.

Rin sorriu sem graça. Sesshoumaru olhou com uma expressão fria para Toushi e Kohaku. Kagome logo percebeu o clima estranho e quando esboçou a falar algo, o filho dela foi mais rápido:

- Tia Rin e tio Sesshoumaru já são namorados! Os dois vão se casar e na festa vai ter muita comida!!! – sorriu.

Toushi e Kohaku se olharam. O pequeno era – definitivamente – um grande chato, que todos poderiam dar ouvidos. Rin olhou de um lado a outro e perguntou para Kagome:

- Como está a senhora Kaede? Ela melhorou?

Houve um profundo silêncio. Todos se entreolharam.

- É... Rin... A senhora Kaede faleceu faz pouco tempo.

A jovem ficou um tempo parada. Olhou de um lado a outro, com uma expressão perdida. Senhora Kaede cuidou dela como uma verdadeira avó. Ele gostaria de ter se despedido.

- Venha. – Kagome chamou.

As duas foram para a casa que um dia fora de Kikyou, depois de Kaede e agora seria de Rin. Ela ficou um bom tempo em casa com Kagome. Em verdade, Rin chorava copiosamente. Kagome conversou com a amiga, coisas que Kaede falou antes de partir. Rin ouvia tudo. No final, o retorno não fora muito bom. Ela acabou dormindo.

O lado de fora todos tomaram seu rumo. Menos Kenji, que continuara com o tio. Ele falava de tudo o que fizera, das façanhas por ter crescido. Não dava para negar o quanto Sesshoumaru gostava do sobrinho. Obviamente ele jamais falaria isso publicamente. O menino tinha uma vida nas palavras e um tom de voz que por algum motivo, lembrava Taisho.

Os dias passaram e Rin ainda estava triste pelo falecimento da senhora Kaede. Ela sempre ia para seu campinho e Sesshoumaru sempre estava lá. O youkai ficava quieto, pois além de ser o jeito dele, não sabia como confortar a jovem. Ela foi melhorando o humor, afinal, Kaede certamente não gostaria de vê-la triste.

Toushi tinha se habituado ao vilarejo. Quando ele voltou sozinho, Kaede ainda estava viva. Por não querer atrapalhá-la e nem parecer indelicado, o irmão de Rin conseguiu uma outra casa. Era em um ponto mais distante do lar da irmã. Toushi conheceu Kohaku, quando este fora fazer uma visita a Sango. Os dois ficaram amigos e ao que parecia, Toushi acreditava que Kohaku era o rapaz ideal para sua irmã.

As coisas pareciam calmas nas proximidades. Pareciam. Já fazia muito tempo que um youkai não surgia no local. Mas, certo dia, um estranho, grotesco monstro enorme apareceu. Obviamente, todos ficaram apavorados e chamaram InuYasha. A criatura babava um tipo de veneno que queimava tudo que via pela frente. O meio youkai lutou bravamente com a criatura. Contudo, mesmo com todo o poder que InuYasha havia conseguido para a Tessaiga, parecia que os efeitos da espada já não eram o mesmo. Kagome sabia o porquê. Miroku também, pois o meio youkai contara. Por conta disso, Sango também sabia porque ele estava menos forte.

Depois de muito tempo, a exterminadora tentou usar o Osso Voador e o monge, seus poderes de Buda. A criatura queria comer as crianças e mulheres. InuYasha conseguiu afastar o youkai, que se aproximava cada vez mais do campinho de Rin. Até que chegou ao local. A jovem tinha ido para próximo do lago. Senhor Jaken sempre dava uma mão para a humana quando necessário. Com todo o barulho, Rin e Jaken voltaram correndo. Os olhos de Rin se encheram de água. De raiva e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. A criatura destruíra todas as suas flores e plantinhas.

- Seu... seu... – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu falar, tamanho era o estado de choque em que se encontrava.

O youkai olhou para Rin, que estava completamente estática.

- RIN, saia já daí!!!! – InuYasha gritou desesperado.

Quando o youkai estava prestes a pegar a humana, uma enorme pata cortou o rosto e se pôs a frente. A criatura ficou tonta e quando olhou para ver o que tinha lhe atingido, outro golpe certeiro atingiu o pescoço. Caiu e morreu. Muitos aldeões que tentaram matar a criatura, viram o outro grande youkai e ficaram desesperados.

- Por Kami-sama! Outro youkai! – um aldeão gritou.

- É um ataque! – outro esbravejou.

- Calma! – Miroku falou.

- É Sesshoumaru. – Sango complementou.

Aos poucos, todos foram acalmando. Até então, nunca tinham visto a forma real do irmão de InuYasha. Todos agradeceram-no. As crianças, que estavam escondidas, logo saíram para ver o grande cachorro a sua frente. Elas enloqueceram.

- Que lindo!!!!!!!!!!!!! – uma das filhas de Sango falou.

- Olha, olha! Olha como ele é bonitinho assim também. – disse outra.

Todos ficaram estáticos ao verem as crianças correrem até ele. Sesshoumaru decidiu deitar o corpo, mas ficou com a cabeça levantada, em sinal de alerta. Olhou para Kagome, InuYasha e especialmente para Rin, que sorria para ele. O irmão mais velho ficou sem reação, quando viu todas as crianças mexerem no pelo dele, pegarem nas unhas dele, abraçarem.

- Ei, ei... – uma criança chamou.

Sesshoumaru abaixou a cabeça e a criança pegou no focinho dele. O youkai baixou a cabeça e pensou: "por que eu não me transformei antes que estes pequeninos aparecessem." Muitos adultos e algumas crianças saíram. Tinham que arrumar a aldeia. Rin ficou sentada ali perto, olhando a destruição. A noite começou a chegar e Kenji, vendo que o tio estava fatigado expulsou os outros pequenos.

- Já chega, vamos, vamos!! Meu tio está cansado! Se fosse eu, mordia todos vocês...

- Éhhh seu chato. – algumas crianças, especialmente meninas falaram com raiva de Kenji.

Quando todos os pequenos finalmente foram embora, Toushi – que estava perto – perguntou:

- Escuta, você vai ficar assim?

Sesshoumaru havia colocado a cabeça em cima na pata esquerda. Ele olhou o irmão de Rin de soslaio e nada disse.

- Uhn.... – Toushi bufou – Rin, vá descansar, amanhã você arruma tudo isso aqui!

Rin acenou com a cabeça.

- Vá você também, mano. Vou ficar mais um pouco...

Toushi percebeu que o relacionamento de Rin e Sesshoumaru não era muito normal. Ele queria ver o melhor para ela e na cabeça dele, o melhor era Kohaku.

- Bem, eu vou. Amanhã, preciso falar algo com você.

O rapaz saiu contrariado. Rin viu seu irmão se distanciar e viu também que Jaken fora para algum outro lugar.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, muito obrigada por ter me salvo!

Ele virou o rosto e colocou a cabeça na pata direita. Ficou observando a jovem.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru...

Ele rosnou levemente.

- Por que o senhor ainda está... é... assim?

A jovem passou a mão no focinho dele. Sesshoumaru permaneceu quieto. Nem ele sabia. A verdade é que ele não gostava de se transformar em um youkai completo. Todos os sentimentos dele se multiplicavam. Ódio, raiva, desprezo... E também, amor. Quando era criança, o youkai acabava por mostrar sua verdadeira face quando estava naquela forma. Era por este motivo que se transformava pouco.

Rin continuou a fazer carinho. Ela fazia a mesma coisa que as crianças. Acariciava o pelo, passava a mão pelo nariz e manchas do rosto dele. Claro que havia uma sutileza entre ela e as crianças. Não era curiosidade que a humana sentia. Naquela forma, ela se permitia demonstrar o carinho que sentia por seu senhor.

Sesshoumaru ficou um tempo olhando para Rin. Até que levantou a cabeça e fez algo completamente inesperado. Ele abriu a boca e lambeu a jovem. Como o youkai estava bem grande – consequentemente a língua também – lambeu toda a frente do corpo de Rin, que caiu para trás devido ao impacto. Só depois de ter feito isso, Sesshoumaru percebeu que demonstrara algo que estava guardado em seu coração. E que naquela forma de cachorro, só daquela forma poderia demonstrar.

Rin estava com o rosto todo molhado. Ficou sentada, tinha caído de bumbum no chão. Ela olhou para Sesshoumaru. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele demonstrava vergonha. O youkai baixou o rosto e colocou as patas em cima dos olhos.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru. – Rin o chamou.

Ele permaneceu na mesma posição. Ela levantou e cutucou o focinho dele. Então, o youkai olhou para a jovem. Rin estava com as mãos na cintura, com uma expressão de falsa braveza.

- Uhn... menino mau!!!

O youkai ficou observando-a. Ela levantou mais a cabeça dele e foi se colocar na pata direita. Ela se acomodou até dizer:

- Boa noite, senhor Sesshoumaru... – sorriu.

"No final das contas, não fora uma idéia ruim ter continuado naquela forma", ele pensou. Sesshoumaru permaneceu ali, observando a humana, que dormia tranquila escondida no pelo dele.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CONTINUA**


	19. Capítulo 19 – Dezoito anos

Esta história é baseada no mangá InuYasha de Rumiko Takahashi. Seu conteúdo é sem fins lucrativos. InuYasha pertence à editora Shougakukan e a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

-------------------

-------------------

ATENÇÃO: este capítulo tem sequências hentai. Por isso, se for menor de 18 anos, não leia!

-------------------

-------------------

* * *

Capítulo 19 – Dezoito anos

* * *

"No final das contas, não fora uma idéia ruim ter continuado naquela forma", ele pensou. Sesshoumaru permaneceu ali, observando a humana, que dormia tranquila escondida no pelo dele.

Rin acordou lentamente, espreguiçou-se e abriu os olhos. Viu que tinha um teto e quando percebeu, estava em casa. Ela estava bem quentinha no que presente que recebera. "Engraçado, não lembro de ter vindo para cá", pensou. Logo, concluiu que Sesshoumaru a levara para casa.

A jovem se arrumou e foi até a casa de Kagome. Comeu a refeição da manhã, conversou com algumas pessoas e criou coragem. "Está na hora de arrumar toda a bagunça que aquele youkai fez..." Ao chegar no local, boa parte da desordem já tinha desaparecido.

- Affe, que bom que vocccccê ccchegou. Esssstas mudinhas ainda podem ser usadas? – Jaken apontou para o local.

Rin ficara de boca aberta. Ele e Sesshoumaru haviam arrumado o local. Claro que algumas coisinhas os dois não se atreveram a mexer, pois não sabiam o que fazer. A humana olhou para o lado e viu Sesshoumaru em sua forma humana, arrumando umas plantinhas.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru.

Rin percebeu que o youkai demorou até fitá-la. Até que finalmente, ele a encarou.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, muito obrigada por tudo.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, voltou a mexer em uma plantinha até falar:

- Seu irmão procurou por você. Ele pediu para você vir vê-lo.

Rin suspirou e decidiu ir conversar logo com seu irmão. Já fazia uma leve idéia do que Toushi queria.

- Rin... – Sesshoumaru a chamou antes dela sair.

A humana o fitou. Os dois ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo. Jaken percebeu que seu senhor queria dizer algo, mas que seu jeito de ser o impedia.

- Vá logo... O senhor Sesshoumaru essstará esperando por vocccê! – o pequeno youkai falou.

A jovem sorriu. O tempo de convivência mostrou a ela que – muitas vezes - Jaken costumava falar aquilo que seu senhor queria dizer. Partiu até chegar nas proximidades da casa do irmão.

- Toushi?

- Oh Rin. Procurei por você, mas aquele cachorrão me falou que você estava descansando...

Rin fez uma expressão de desgosto. Não gostou da forma como o irmão falou o "cachorrão". Toushi pediu para ela se sentar, mas a jovem recusou.

- Uhn... Bem Rin, nós ficamos anos separados. Tanto eu como você achávamos que um e outro havia morrido. - ela concordou com a cabeça - De uma forma muito bizarra, nós nos encontramos e estou muito feliz por isso.

- Sim mano, eu também!

- Então, como seu irmão mais velho, devo zelar pela sua segurança e felicidade. Daqui algumas semanas, você fará 18 anos, que é uma idade ótima para se casar. Conversei com Kohaku, que tem grande apreço por... – ele foi interrompido.

- Perá lá, perá lá, perá lá! Eu sei onde você quer chegar!

- Sabe? Então ótimo. Está tudo acertado. Você e Kohaku poderiam se casar assim que você fizer aniversário.

Rin inspirou fundo, fechou as mãos e fechou completamente o rosto.

- Você e Kohaku ficaram loucos? Quem vocês pensam que são? Quem VOCÊ pensa que é para decidir minha vida assim, Toushi?

- Sou seu irmão mais velho!

- Pode ser meu irmão mais velho, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de decidir algo tão importante em minha vida desta forma... E o Kohaku, hein? Faça-me o favor...

- Rin, esta conversa não faz mais sentido. Sou seu irmão mais velho e sei o que é melhor para você. O que você pensa? Pensa em ficar com aquele youkai? Ou pensa que não percebi que ele olha diferente para você e você para ele?

A jovem engoliu seco. Estava com muita raiva do irmão. Os dois voltaram a conviver há pouco tempo, mas naquele momento realmente estava muito brava com ele.

- É assim? – ela perguntou.

- Sim, é sim.

- Você diz que sabe o que é o melhor para mim... é isso?

- Sim, é isso. – Toushi respondeu.

- Ótimo. Está bem. Aceito. Só será uma pena que você não vai ver o meu casamento.

Toushi olhou intrigado para a caçula.

- Por que disse isso? Você está pensando em me matar?

- Eu não, de forma alguma. Mas, imagino que Sesshoumaru – como filho - saiba o que é melhor para a MÃE dele!

Desta vez, quem engoliu seco foi Toushi.

- Não sei o que você está falando...

- Não sabe? Bem, eu sei. E você quem sabe se vai continuar com esta história de casamento com Kohaku ou não... Acho que o senhor Sesshoumaru não ia gostar de saber de seu... relacionamento com a mãe dele!!!

Toushi olhou para Rin e ficou pensativo por um tempo. "Aquela youkai, ela sabia desde o início as intenções do filho... Safada, me seduziu de propósito! Daí falou tudo para Rin se armar contra mim..." Ele ficou com raiva de si mesmo.

- Uhn, está certo. Faça o que você achar melhor da sua vida! Pelo jeito, vou ter filhos orelhudinhos como InuYasha.

Rin viu o irmão sair bravo. Ela também se retirou irritada. Os dois ficaram dias sem se falar e ela ficou emburrada por algum tempo. Jaken e Sesshoumaru viam que ela ficara brava depois de falar com o irmão. Mas, nada disseram.

Os dias passam e a aldeia estava novamente arrumada. Todos voltaram as suas vidas normais e em breve Rin faria 18 anos. Ela mesma estava bem quieta e pensava bastante no assunto. Nos últimos tempos, Sesshoumaru percebeu o tom pensativo da moça. Às vezes, eles ficaram no campinho e ela nada dizia.

O youkai começou a se questionar se o problema era ele. Se Rin queria se casar com alguém do vilarejo, ou se ele próprio fizera alguma coisa errada, sem perceber.

- Rin...

- Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru?

- Você... você está bem?

Ela demonstrou certo espanto com a pergunta.

- Sim, estou sim. Só... só estou pensando que terei que fazer algo muito importante em meu aniversário. Algo que eu tinha me esquecido, mas eu não posso mais deixar passar.

A jovem falou isso e voltou a ficar quieta. Sesshoumaru se questionou o que poderia ser. Ele se lembrou de quando Rin o observara na lagoa, a vida que tiveram juntos. Lembrou quando ela disse que estaria diferente quando fizesse 18 anos. Será que os sentimentos dele estavam errados? O youkai passou a vida inteira acreditando que Rin queria ficar com ele. "Ridículo", ele pensou. "Estou me sentindo ridículo. Porque estou preocupado com algo assim? Por que... por que estou com medo de perder Rin?"

Finalmente, chegara o dia. Kaogme e Sango fizeram muitas comidas que a amiga gostava. Toushi levou alguns enfeites. Todos os amigos mais próximos estavam contentes. No meio do dia, a aniversariante chamou Kagome a sós. O que ela iria fazer – de certa forma – tinha a ver com a amiga.

Ao longo do dia, muitas pessoas deram os parabéns para Rin. Contudo, a "festinha" era para os amigos mais próximos. Já estava tudo pronto: Todos estavam presentes: As crianças de Sango e Miroku, Kohaku – apesar do mal-estar que houve entre ele e Rin durante algum tempo – Shippou, InuYasha e Kagome. Kenji fora chamar o tio e o servo dele, todo feliz.

- Vem tio, já está tudo pronto!!! Vamos!

Sesshoumaru olhou pensativo para o pequeno. Ele não conhecia o nome, mas o que sentia era medo.

- Vamossss senhor Sessshoumaru! Tenho certeza que Rin está esssperando o senhor! – o servo falou confiante.

Os três que faltavam apareceram e fizeram um largo sorriso aparecer o rosto de Rin. Era um dia especial para a jovem. Por uns instantes, ela se lembrou de Kaede. Não chorou, sabia que a velhinha ficaria triste por isso. Também se lembrou da mãe de Sesshoumaru. Do que ela tinha tido, para Rin cuidar bem do filho dela.

- Pessoal... – Rin chamou a todos.

Todos olharam para ela.

- Muita coisa aconteceu em minha vida. Muita mesmo. A morte de meus pais, a existência de Naraku, minha vida aqui no vilarejo, meu reencontro com meu irmão... O período que fiquei fora com ele e quando entrei no poço. Aconteceu tanta coisa... Mas, deixei de fazer algo muito importante. – ela mostrou a todos o pergaminho.

- O pergaminho... – InuYasha falou baixo.

- Sim. O senhor Taisho escreveu muitas coisas interessantes e que, não vai dar para compartilhar com e senhor Sesshoumaru e InuYasha ao mesmo tempo, então...

Sesshoumaru ficou apenas olhando-a.

- Então? – InuYasha perguntou.

- Então... então que Kagome vai lhe falar o que está escrito.

Kagome saiu com InuYasha, que ficou meio invocado. Logo ele percebeu que Sesshoumaru iria ler primeiro que ele. Rin foi até seu senhor e entregou o pergaminho.

- Acho que passou da hora do senhor saber o que seu pai achava do senhor, senhor Sesshoumaru.

Ele olhou para Rin e para o pergaminho. Levantou-se e saiu. O youkai esperara por aquele momento. De saber o que pai falara dele. Kagome estava conversando com InuYasha e os demais estavam comendo, as crianças brincavam, Jaken resmungava com Shippou e Toushi conversava com Rin.

- Então, você finalmente entregou para ele o pergaminho. Por que só hoje, Rin?

Ela olhava para fora, via Sesshoumaru meio distante, lendo o pergaminho. A jovem olhou, sorriu para o irmão e nada disse. As crianças estavam cansadas, no que a família de Sango foi embora. Kagome retornou e pegou Kenji, que estava cochilando. Shippou saiu e Jaken, como sempre, sumira. Kohaku e Toushi perceberam que Rin queria ficar sozinha. Bem, não exatamente sozinha... Quando todos se retiraram, a aniversariante aproximou-se de Sesshoumaru.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru.

Ele continuava a olhar para o pergaminho.

- Meu pai... Ele, ele sempre pensou em mim. Sempre, sempre acreditou em minha força, em meu poder.

Rin notou a mudança na voz do youkai. Ele não chorou, mas sua voz era de quem estava engolindo o choro. Nunca o vira assim, nunca vira seu senhor tão emocional. Ele, que sempre fora tão seguro de si, parecia um garoto desprotegido. A jovem aproximou-se dele e tocou em seu pelo. Então Sesshoumaru olhou para ela, com um leve sorriso.

- Algum humano que me faça mudar de idéia... Algum... uma humana.

Os dois ficaram um bom tempo a se olhar. Rin percebera que estava sentindo as mesmas sensações de quando vira Sesshoumaru na lagoa. Obviamente, o youkai percebeu isso. Com um sorriso maroto, a humana se despediu do youkai.

- Bem... Eu vou indo senhor Sesshoumaru, uma ótima noite para o senhor.

- Ela se retirou e ele ficou ali parado. O youkai inspirou o ar. Fechou os olhos e meditou brevemente. "Não posso. Não posso ignorar... ignorar o que é meu". Ele olhou o pergaminho e encontrou a deixa para o que queria fazer. Sesshoumaru caminhou até a casa de Rin e bateu na porta. A humana abriu e o viu. Ele apontou para o pergaminho. O youkai deu um passo para frente, o que impediria de Rin fechar a porta se quisesse.

- Esqueci de lhe devolver seu pergaminho.

- Puxa, é mesmo.

A jovem sorriu. Ela corou ao perceber que Sesshumaru fitava-a dos pés a cabeça. A humana estava com o quimono branco, que usava para dormir. O youkai fechou a porta atrás de si e falou baixou, mas para si do que para Rin.

- Alguém que me mostre que os humanos não são desprezíveis.

Rin continuava a olhá-lo no rosto. Ele tocou os cabelos da jovem.

- Você, aos seus 18 anos, você realmente mudou. Você, você é tão linda. – falou sussurrando.

O youkai então colocou as duas mãos no rosto de Rin. Ela fechou os olhos, esperando um beijo, que finalmente veio. De início, era um beijo calmo, morno, mas que tornou-se mais intenso. Ambos acabaram por se abraçar. O beijo continuou por um bom tempo, até o youkai se desfazer dos lábios de Rin e beijá-la na orelha. Ele a beijava e cheirava pela orelha, pescoço. A humana não conseguia esconder o quanto gostava daquilo e gemia baixo para seu senhor escutar. Rin o abraçava forte.

- Que bom que não usa mais aquela armadura... – falou no ouvido dele.

O youkai parou as carícias e a fitou. Aquela não era a melhor posição, então ele pegou Rin nos braços e a levou ao futon. Quando a deitou, ela sorriu levemente, o que o deixou extremamente feliz. Ele adorava ver aquele sorriso. Sesshoumaru continuou os beijos, agora deitado. O youkai nunca ficara com ninguém, mas os instintos o faziam ter as atitudes corretas. Ele desceu a mão até o seio de Rin e passou a acariciar. Ela por sua vez, seguindo seus instintos, levantou uma das pernas, o que deixava os corpos de ambos mais próximos.

Sesshoumaru se levantou um pouco e abriu o quimono que Rin usava. Ela corou, nunca ficara nua na frente de nenhum macho. Sesshoumaru a fitou brevemente, que o que realmente ele queria era tocar naquela pele macia. E assim o fez. Ele passou a beijar os ombros e desceu até os seios, arrancando gemidos de Rin. Ele ficou ali por um tempo, mas o cheiro que o deixava louco vinha mais debaixo. Sesshoumaru desceu até o umbigo e logo chegara no ponto que queria.

Rin o agarrou pelos cabelos quando o youkai enfiou a língua no sexo dela. As carícias dele a enlouqueciam. Sesshoumaru fazia movimentos contínuos com a língua, ele a sugava e isso fez Rin gemer cada vez mais forte. Quanto mais fundo ele ia, mas molhada ela ficava. Aquilo deixou a jovem com cada vez mais desejos, o que de certa forma a complicava. Rin queria fazer algo com Sesshoumaru, mas o líquido dela jorrava e o cheiro que exalava, fazia o youkai ir cada vez mais fundo.

Ela criou coragem e o empurrou levemente. De início, Sesshoumaru não entendeu a reação da humana. Rin o empurrara para poder tirar a roupa do youkai. Ela a via tirar a parte de cima de sua roupa e logo entendeu o desespero da jovem. Rin o beijava no pescoço, no peito nu e desta vez os gemidos eram dele. Ela logo tirou a calça de Sesshoumaru e o observou completamente nu. Ele estava excitado e aquela visão deu ainda mais prazer a humana. Ela o segurou com vontade e deu a ele o mesmo prazer que sentira instantes atrás. A boca de Rin envolvia completamente Sesshoumaru, que rosnava.

- Rin... – ele a chamou em tom sério.

A jovem atendeu o pedido do youkai, deitando-se abaixo dele. Sesshoumaru voltou a beijá-la no pescoço. O corpo da humana estava molhado e o dele completamente ereto. Sesshoumaru olhou para os olhos de Rin e começou a penetrá-la. O movimento inicial foi gentil, ele não queria machucá-la. A humana gemeu de dor inicialmente, mas logo os movimentos suaves começaram a dar prazer a ela.

- Se... Sesshoumaru, enfia, enfia tudo...

Ele sorriu e não pensou duas vezes em atender aquela ordem. O youkai nunca aceitara receber ordens de alguém, mas tinha que atender aquela. Ele enfiou seu sexo por completo e se movimentou com mais força dentro de Rin. Quanto mais ele se movimentava, mais ele suava, mais a humana gemia e movia o corpo. Ela colocou as pernas sobre as nádegas do youkai e se movia em desespero junto ao corpo dele.

Com os movimentos contínuos, Rin chegou ao clímax várias vezes. Ela pode ver os olhos vermelhos de Sesshoumaru quando ele finalmente gozou. E ouviu algo que jamais imaginou que ele faria. O youkai uivou alto e depois jogou o corpo em cima da humana.

Ela o abraçou e falou no ouvido do youkai, sorrindo:

- Viu, eu não disse que eu iria mudar quando eu tivesse 18 anos? Agora, eu sou uma mulher.

Sesshoumaru se levantou para fitá-la.

- Não. Você não é uma mulher. Você é MINHA mulher... Minha, minha fêmea. – e a beijou.

* * *

CONTINUA

* * *

Olá a todas, quero agradecer pelo carinho e dizer que este é o penúltimo capítulo! Espero de coração que estejam gostando!


	20. Capítulo 20 final – Higurashi

Esta história é baseada no mangá InuYasha de Rumiko Takahashi. Seu conteúdo é sem fins lucrativos. InuYasha pertence à editora Shougakukan e a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 20 (final) – Higurashi**

Sesshoumaru se levantou para fitá-la.

- Não. Você não é uma mulher. Você é MINHA mulher... Minha, minha fêmea. – e a beijou.

Os dias passaram e todos na vila logo perceberam que Rin e o youkai estavam juntos. Não estranharam, já que os anos fizeram-nos acostumar com a presença de Sesshoumaru. Além claro, da própria existência de Shippou e InuYasha.

Algumas pessoas contudo, estranharam a movimentação estranha que o irmão de InuYasha fazia próximo do poço Come-ossos. O meio youkai foi então ver o que acontecia. Parecia que Sesshoumaru estava fazendo uma casa.

- Oh Sesshoumaru, tudo mundo está intrigado com o que você está fazendo. Posso saber o que é?

O youkai estava com as mangas arregaçadas, levava algumas toras nos ombros. Sesshoumaru já havia cercado o poço. Não estava mais aberto como antes e próximo dele, fazia algo que parecia uma residência.

- O ssssenhor esssstá fazendo sssua própria casa InuYasha!!!

O meio youkai olhou para Jaken, que ajudava seu senhor. Ele inspirou e logo entendeu. Mesmo vivendo próximo de uma vila humana, Sesshoumaru tinha seu orgulho de macho e queria ele próprio ter sua própria casa, construída por suas próprias mãos.

- InuYasha... – o mais velho chamou.

- O que é?

- Poderia chamar aquele seu amigo monge para colocar amuletos neste poço? Não quero mais que minha fêmea desapareça, principalmente agora que viveremos aqui.

Então o que Jaken falara era verdade. InuYasha saiu e avisou Miroku da solicitação de Sesshoumaru. Nos dias seguintes, o caçula foi ajudar o mais velho. Os dois nada diziam um para o outro. Quando Kagome e Rin viram os dois trabalhando juntos, tinham certeza que tudo entre eles tinha se resolvido.

Os dias passaram e a casa de Sesshoumaru e Rin estava quase pronta. InuYasha pensara quanto o irmão mais velho mudara. De um futuro glorioso, cheio de sangue, poder e dominação, restara apenas o orgulho. O orgulho de ter sua casa, suas terras. Não era uma extensão gigantesca, mas como ninguém havia reclamado, seria de Sesshoumaru.

Toushi já havia aceitado a idéia de ter um cunhado youkai. Kohaku evitada de chegar próximo de Rin. Ele era um exterminador de youkais, mas sabia que não poderia bobear com irmão de InuYasha. Certo dia, Sesshoumaru descansara no campinho de Rin. Ela se aproximara de seu senhor sorridente.

- Está ficando tão linda nossa casinha! Estou tão feliz! Quando o senhor Sesshoumaru acha que ficará pronta?

- Uhn... acredito que em umas duas semanas.

Rin sorriu. Ela o fitou por um momento e depois ficou quieta. Sesshoumaru sentia que sua fêmea queria lhe falar algo.

- Pergunte, Rin. O que quer saber?

Ela o olhou impressionada.

- O senhor Sesshoumaru me conhece mesmo... De verdade.

Ele virou o rosto para vê-la nos olhos.

- Bem, é que... estou curiosa com uma coisa. É... seu pelo.

Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos e observou o próprio ombro.

- É que parece que... está caindo. Tem menos pelos em seu ombro.

O youkai ficou um tempo sem responder até finalmente dizer:

- Este é preço que um youkai paga ao se entregar a uma humana.

Rin o fitava sem entender.

- Quando um youkai decide viver com uma humana, ele aceita negar parte do que ele próprio é para poder ter uma vida em comum. Por isso que InuYasha está mais fraco.

Rin ficou calada e inspirou fundo antes de comentar:

- Então o senhor... está mais humano?

Sesshoumaru rosnou baixinho.

- Quando a tomei como minha fêmea, sabia que isso iria acontecer. Assim como sei que envelhecerei – ele levantou o rosto de Rin e a olhou nos olhos -, envelhecerei ao seu lado. Assim como meu pai teria envelhecido...

A humana não sabia o que dizer. Nunca imaginara o que acontecia com um youkai. Imaginava que algo ocorria, Taisho deixou no ar algo do gênero no pergaminho, mas não imaginava que seria tanto. Quando disse tudo isso, Rin tinha certeza absoluta que jamais ouviria Sesshoumaru dizer que a amava. E não precisava. Ele não precisava dizer mais nada.

Ela o abraçou forte e se sentiu no colo dele. O youkai retribuiu o abraço e a beijou no pescoço. Rin acariciou o peito do youkai, que logo rosnou, levantou-se com ela nos braços e depois disse:

- Venha. Aqui não é lugar para o que preciso fazer com você.

Ela sorriu e o beijou na orelha.

Finalmente estava pronta. Agora, faltava colocar as coisas dentro da casa de Sesshoumaru. O youkai fizera um lugar bonito, com um bom espaço para uma horta. O poço Come-ossos estava protegido com a pequena construção feita envolta dele e com os amuletos do monge. Também havia uma olha casinha separada.

Era para Jaken. O pequeno youkai fazia questão de acompanhar seu senhor onde quer ele estivesse. Mas, não queria incomodá-lo agora. Era um espaço gostoso segundo o próprio Jaken, em que ele estaria próximo das duas criaturas que mais gostava: Sesshoumaru e Rin.

Rin e Kagome estavam arrumando algumas coisas na casa. InuYasha brincava de vôlei com alguns meninos e o filho. A esposa havia ensinado. Sesshoumaru o observava de longe. Pareciam se divertir bastante. Logo, o caçula percebeu a presença do mais velho e também que este queria falar algo. Inuyasha foi ao encontro do irmão e perguntou:

- O que foi Sesshoumaru, quer jogar com a gente?

Ele nada respondeu. Ficou quieto olhando fixamente para o caçula.

- Você não vai falar nada, então deixa eu voltar!!!

- Espere... – finalmente falou. InuYasha parou para ouvir o irmão. Notou que era algo muito, mas muito mais sério do que imaginava. Sesshoumaru parou de fitou e olhou para o "vazio".

- Diga-me, InuYasha... Como é ser meio youkai?

- Ahn? – InuYasha não entendeu direito a pergunta – Como assim?

- Você... você sente dor?

Em um estalo, InuYasha entendeu a pergunta do irmão. O porquê daquele questionamento.

- Dor? Eu senti muita dor quando vivi sozinho. Minha dor havia passado quando conheci Kikyou. Depois, voltou e passou definitivamente quando conheci Kagome. Não foi nada físico...

Sesshoumaru ouviu tudo e se tranquilizou.

- Está certo, obrigado pela resposta.

Quando ia sair, InuYasha complementou:

- Eu certamente não teria sofrido se nosso pai tivesse ficado ao lado de minha mãe. Sei que Kenji terá problemas no futuro, mas não pela ausência da família, do pai e da mãe. Você sabe tanto quanto eu como é importante para um macho a presença do pai. Seja humano, youkai ou meio youkai. Eu queria, queria muito ter conhecido nosso pai. Sou meio youkai, mas isso não muda o fato de ter tal desejo. Pai é pai sempre!

Sesshoumaru escutou tudo com atenção e percebeu que o caçula entendera sua pergunta mais do que imaginava.

- Sua fêmea está com a minha. É bom ir em minha casa pegá-la, está ficando tarde.

O caçula acenou com a cabeça e foi junto do irmão. Quando chegaram próximo a porta, Kagome já ia saindo com Rin próxima, que avisou o marido. Rin estava sorridente e foi abraçá-lo. Sesshoumaru não retribuiu, não gostava de demonstrar tais sentimentos em frente aos outros.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, os meus sintomas, eu estava certa! Vamos ter um bebê!

O youkai sorriu levemente. Kagome se aproximou de InuYasha e o abraçou. Todos estavam felizes com a notícia.

- Se for menino, podemos chamá-lo de Taisho Higurashi. O que acha, senhor Sesshoumaru? – Rin perguntou ao marido.

Ele nada disse, apenas inspirou fundo. Kagome ouviu aquele comentário e logo perguntou para a amiga.

- Rin... por que Taisho Higurashi?

- Ah, Taisho é o nome do pai do senhor Sesshoumaru e Higurashi de minha família! Como youkais não têm sobrenome... Poderia ser de meu pai, não é?

- Venha conversaremos em casa. – Sesshoumaru fizera um sinal de despedida para o irmão e cunhada e foi na frente. Rin caminhava logo atrás sorridente.

Kagome ficou um tempo parada olhando para os dois. Até então, nunca pensara nisso. Ele se lembrou que nunca, nunca dissera o nome de sua família a ninguém, nem mesmo a InuYasha, que nunca perguntara.

- O que foi Kagome? – InuYasha já estava meio distante, enquanto Kagome olhava para a casa.

Era isso. A casa. Kagome olhou séria para o local. Parecia sua própria casa. Notou que o poço está envolto com um tipo de construção parecida com a que tinha em sua época. E toda a predisposição da residência e Sesshoumaru e Rin.

- Higurashi... – Kagome comentou baixo.

- O que foi, Kagome? – InuYasha perguntou.

- Nada, nada não. Ela foi atrás do marido.

"Higurashi... Será assim que minha família começa? Prefero não pensar nas peças que o destino pregava. Se fosse verdade, estaria de bom tamanho", pensou.

Na residência, seus ocupantes estavam felizes. A humana pelo filhote que esperava. O youkai pela decisão que tomara.

**FIM**

**Olá a todas! Muito obrigada pela leitura. Estou muito feliz por encerrar esta fic. Não é nada fácil e dá para perceber como algumas de vocês são brilhantes quando escrevem suas fics! Valeu:**

**Rukia-hime**

**Rin Taisho Sama**

**Acdy-chan**

**Lory Higurashi**

**pequena rin**

**jeh-chan**

**Kuchiki Rin**

**Pitty Souza**

**Ana Serena1**

**queenrj**

**Sereialu**

**Pam Cullen Tashio**

**Acoh05**

**Ritagatita**

**e a todas e todos que leram e não postaram reviews!**


End file.
